When The Going Gets Tough
by Breebh14
Summary: Rose and her friends, besides Dimitri and Tasha, are all singers. 1 year ago, a crazed fan kidnapped Rose and did some horrible things to her. When she starts to receive letters from him 1 yr later, Abe hires a bodyguard, Dimitri. Will love blossom? RxD
1. Prologue Part 1

**_So this is the Prologue for my new story. It is not neccesary that you read it, but it can give you some insight on what Rose's kidnapper was doing to her. I'm not going to reveal the kidnapper! You'll have to read to find out. This story is a romance/mystery/humor, but I can only pick 2 so I'm goping with Romance and Mystery. I really need you guys to review because I need to know if you are going to continue to read this story or not. I have most of Chapter 1 published, but I'm going to need some time to finish. Writing isn't easy! I am still publishing my other story Guardians Will Never Fail You. I am almost finished with the next chapter of that story._**

**_I will have some contests when I need songs for the story( they're singers, singers sing music!). So i will let you guys know when I need songs and you will send me a verse, chorus, or bridge of a song that YOU wrote! I will be typing in a part of your song on Google (*got to love it!) to make sure that you did not plaigiarize it. If I find that you did, i will block you and hopefully that will stop you from reading my story._**

**_This chapter has some brutal things going on so again, it is not neccesary to read. It was painful to write because i could imagine myself in Rose's place. Enjoy and please review!_**

* * *

_I heard his footsteps before he reached the room. He did it on purpose, the heels on the bottom of his shoes were meant to scare me. They worked. He entered the room and stared down at me._

_I was cuffed to the bed naked. I could only cower in fear as his eyes roamed over my body. Hunger, desire, and greed flashed in his eyes as he sat on the bed._

"_Hello lovely." he said as he stroked my face._

_I glared at him as his hand slowly crept closer to my left breast._

"_Aren't you happy to see me Rose? The last time we met, things didn't go so well, but I'm giving you a chance to apologize. Anything you have to say to me?"_

_The last time we 'met', he tried to burn my cheek and I bit his hand until I tasted blood. In return, I was beaten. I stared at him blankly, my face showing no emotion._

"_Are you going to apologize for what you did on Monday?"_

_So today was Thursday. I had been here for a while, almost three months._

_He continued to stare at me. I raised my eyebrow in a questioning way._

"_So that is this is going to go," he sneered. "Well just remember that you asked for it Rose."_

_With that endnote, he threw himself onto my naked form. I immediately began to scream. His hand covered my mouth as blood-curling screams tried to escape through my lips. I heard a zipper being pulled and started to thrash around on the bed. He smacked my face and bit my neck. They were signs to stop fighting, or he would do worse than what he was doing now._

_When he penetrated me, I shut my eyes. I blocked out all of the pain and torture, instead thinking about happy memories. My best friend Lissa Dragomir and I at the beach. Adrian Ivashkov celebrating my twenty-fifth birthday at __'Fever.' __My first Grammy. My first album going platinum. The happiest memories of my life flashed through my mind. I was glad that I had had such a good life. I could die tonight; I never knew when he was going to end my life._

_The sting of a whip brought me out of my private thoughts. He stood next to the bed, his penis still exposed, with a whip in his hand. He smacked the whip against my body a second time. The pain brought tears to my eyes._

"_I've realized tat I don't like your screams of pleasure-"_

"_Agonizing pain." I said. My voice cracked; it was the first word that I had spoken in a week._

"_Shutup! I've realized that I don't like your screams of pleasure, so I'm going to do something about it."_

_He eyed something on the table next to me. I awkwardly turned my head to the left to see what it was. A needle and thread. I stared at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation._

"_I'm going to __shut you up__."_

_He threaded the needle and came towards me. I began to squirm as I realized what he was going to do. He sat on top of me with one leg on each side of my body and his penis in between my cleavage. I continued to move as tears started to fall down my face._

"_Moving will only make this worse for you darling," he said before sticking the needle into my upper lip._

_I screamed and he began to laugh. He began to sow my lips together as blood leaked in through my tightly closed lips. I only felt pain, agonizing pain._

_When he was finished, he got off me and cut the thread. Tears were now freely falling down my face and towards my blood covered mouth. He looked at me and chuckled._

"_Have anything to say for yourself?" he smiled. "Maybe next time you won't make such dreadful noises. Do you want to test that theory?"_

_He climbed back onto me and penetrated me roughly. He began to move back and forth, moaning, moaning…_

I woke up screaming.

* * *

_**Review! Put this story on alert please!**_


	2. Intro and Prologue Part 2

**_So this is the Prologue for my new story. It is not neccesary that you read it, but it can give you some insight on what Rose's kidnapper was doing to her. I'm not going to reveal the kidnapper! You'll have to read to find out. This story is a romance/mystery/humor, but I can only pick 2 so I'm goping with Romance and Mystery. I really need you guys to review because I need to know if you are going to continue to read this story or not. I have most of Chapter 1 published, but I'm going to need some time to finish. Writing isn't easy! I am still publishing my other story Guardians Will Never Fail You. I am almost finished with the next chapter of that story._**

**_I will have some contests when I need songs for the story( they're singers, singers sing music!). So i will let you guys know when I need songs and you will send me a verse, chorus, or bridge of a song that YOU wrote! I will be typing in a part of your song on Google (*got to love it!) to make sure that you did not plaigiarize it. If I find that you did, i will block you and hopefully that will stop you from reading my story._**

**_This chapter has some brutal things going on so again, it is not neccesary to read. It was painful to write because i could imagine myself in Rose's place. Enjoy and please review!_**

* * *

My name is Rose Hathaway-Mazur. I have long brown hair and brown eyes. I'm about 5'7, which is a pretty average height. I'm part Turkish, which I think is cool. I have a perfect tan and perfect body. I'm curvy but not fat, I actually have an ass, and my I wear a pretty good bra size.

You might have heard of me. I happen to be the exact same person as the celebrity Rose Hathaway-Mazur. I'm a musical/instrument prodigy, which means that I am excellent at playing plenty of instrument. That includes my voice. I've been a singer for three years now, and I have to so that there is no other job that can compare. I am also a choreographer and writer. I have published a few books, but I still go to college.

Another reason you might have heard of me is because of the Kidnapping Case. A man, a crazed fan to be correct, had kidnapped me and claimed that we were madly in love. The feeling wasn't mutual. Anyways, he kidnapped me and took me to an abandoned construction site. He then raped and did other things to me. The raping was constant, as in all the time everyday. He hurt me in more ways than one. Besides the rape, there was burning, cutting, whippings, beatings, and the sowing of my lips together. The police finally found me naked, bruised, battered, and covered in blood six months after my kidnapping. The man escaped is still out there and I face the chance of getting re-kidnapped everyday.

_**This starts after I woke up screaming. (from the last chapter.)**_

I lay in my bed, gasping as tears fell down my face. I hugged my knees to my chest and began to rock back and forth. The memories flashed through my mind. I felt lonely and afraid. I had to get out of my room. I checked the clock, it read 3:26 a.m.

I tore open my door and walked downstairs to the kitchen for comfort food. I'm not a fat-ass- I work out- but I need comfort food just as much as an overweight person does. My comfort food of choice tonight? A chocolate smoothie with bananas, strawberries, and kiwis. My comfort food varied from desserts to full course meals. I sat at the island and stared glumly at the delicious concoction before me. As I sipped it, my eyes began to drift to other things on the table. They finally landed on the pile. The letters were arranged by date. I had realized that he was sending me letters once a week. He is the same man that kidnapped me. The letters were memories of what he had done to me for six months. He was only on month two. The letters came with videos of what he had done. I knew that the new mail meant one thing, he was going to try to kidnap me again.

I poured the rest of my smoothie into the sink and headed back upstairs to try to get some sleep. So much for comfort food.

*Meanwhile*

Abe sat across from the man. It was four in the morning and he was tired as fuck. The men both stared at each other.

"So you can do it right?"

"Yes sir." the man had an accent, Russian to be exact.

"Dimitri Belikov," Abe read from a file on his desk. "Twenty-six, Russian, 6'7, brown hair, and brown eyes. I'm calling in that favor you owe me. I trust that you will guard her even if it means you have to put your own life at stake. There is a dangerous man out there Dimitri, a man that won't hesitate to kill you if you are standing in between him and Rose. Do you understand?"

"Abe, you're not going to scare me away." Dimitri smirked. "I'm a man of my word. I told you that I would protect your daughter and I will daughter. When do you want me to go to her home?"

"I want you t leave tomorrow. You can stay here for the night. There will be a briefcase with Rose's medical information while she was in the hospital, her home layout, the details of the case, and Rose's diary."

"Her…diary?"

"The man made her write a diary entry everyday after he was done with her." Disgust was obviously shown on Abe's face. "When the man escaped he left the journal next to the bed."

"Well then I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"No actually, you won't."

"Business to attend to in another country?"

"More like flying to another country to escape my daughter's wrath when she realizes that I hired her a bodyguard."

"You didn't tell her?"

"Something's are best kept secret." Abe smiled. "Goodnight Dimitri."

Both of the men stood to leave, with Rose on their minds.

* * *

_**Review! Put this story on alert please!**_

**_I will have some contests when I need songs for the story( they're singers, singers sing music!). So i will let you guys know when I need songs and you will send me a verse, chorus, or bridge of a song that YOU wrote! I will be typing in a part of your song on Google (*got to love it!) to make sure that you did not plaigiarize it. If I find that you did, i will block you and hopefully that will stop you from reading my story._**


	3. Chapter 1

**_So this is the Prologue for my new story. It is not neccesary that you read it, but it can give you some insight on what Rose's kidnapper was doing to her. I'm not going to reveal the kidnapper! You'll have to read to find out. This story is a romance/mystery/humor, but I can only pick 2 so I'm goping with Romance and Mystery. I really need you guys to review because I need to know if you are going to continue to read this story or not. I have most of Chapter 1 published, but I'm going to need some time to finish. Writing isn't easy! I am still publishing my other story Guardians Will Never Fail You. I am almost finished with the next chapter of that story._**

**_I will have some contests when I need songs for the story( they're singers, singers sing music!). So i will let you guys know when I need songs and you will send me a verse, chorus, or bridge of a song that YOU wrote! I will be typing in a part of your song on Google (*got to love it!) to make sure that you did not plaigiarize it. If I find that you did, i will block you and hopefully that will stop you from reading my story._**

**_This chapter has some brutal things going on so again, it is not neccesary to read. It was painful to write because i could imagine myself in Rose's place. Enjoy and please review!_**

* * *

The next morning I woke up exhausted, so I fell back asleep. I heard my door open, but I paid it no attention.

"Rosie wake up."

Jesus why did Adrian have to wake me up. His face was not the first that I wanted to see in the morning. Johnny Depp's yes, Adrian Ivashkov's no.

"Come on Rosie Posie wake up! I will pull the covers off of your bed."

"Do it and I'm castrating you." I mumbled into my pillow.

"That would be unpleasant, but this is worth the risk."

After he said that, Adrian tore the cover off of me. I jumped off of my bed and ran for him.

"Shit!" he yelled before taking off.

I chased him downstairs, which I almost ended up falling down, to the den. Christian's Aunt Tasha (Bitch) sat watching some stupid reality show. I stopped running to scowl at her.

"I see that you have to chase after your men instead of the other way around. Better hurry, he's getting away." she smirked.

"Go choke on a penis."

I shot off again. I heard Adrian's laugh in the kitchen. I ran in and as soon as I saw him I pounced. We landed with Adrian underneath me.

"Well Rise I have to say, I've always wanted you in this position, just in a different setting."

I punched him on his chest, hard. I then proceeded to smack him around several times.

"You son of a fucking bitch! I swear Adrian one day I'm going to cut your balls off!"

Adrian stared at me with his stupid smirk on his face.

"Morning Rose."

I groaned. "Adrian go crawl into a hole and die. It's too early to be up."

"It's eleven thirty."

"My point!"

"What is going on here?"

I looked up to see my main bodyguard, Eddie Castile. A really tall, really hot man stood next to him.

"Adrian is an annoying asshole." I hissed.

"Oh it looked like you tow were about to have sex down there."

"Hell yeah that's what was about to happen!" Adrian yelled.

I began to hit him again. When he tried to get up I kneed him in his stomach .

"Help me." he wheezed.

Two hands pried me off of Adrian and set me on my feet. I stood face to face with Eddie.

"He tore the covers off your bed?"

"Yes!" I whined.

"Dimwit. Anyway, Rose this is Dimitri Belikov. He's your on base security."

"My what?"

"On base security. He will go where you go and live with you."

By now I was pretty pissed off. Who the hell thought that they could tell a sexy stranger that he could live with me?

"WHO?"

Eddie looked confused. "Uh Dimitri Belikov. Right here."

"No Eddie." I growled. "Who hired Dimitri?"

"Uh… well…um"

"Eddie, if you don' t tell me I'm going to tell Mia what I saw and heard you doing in the bath-"

"It was Abe!"

"Thank you."

"You're father is not in the country." said someone with a Russian accent.

We all looked at Dimitri.

I spoke. "Oh really? Dimitri let me explain something to you. Abe is a backwards man. If he says that he's going out of the country, he's really going to his penthouse in North LA that he thinks I don't know about. Now, I am going to get ready to leave. Stay here. When I'm finished we're going to go see my dear old pappy."

"Need some help with that shower Rose?"

"Fuck you Adrian!"

"Anytime Rose, anytime!"

After I went upstairs and showered, I stood in my body dryer to well, dry off. There's something that people just don't get about body dryers. They. Are. AMAZING! They're sanitary and much more better than a towel. A girl doesn't even need a hair drier! A body drier is way faster. So yeah, get one.

Anyways, when I finished showering, I went into my room and put on a black miniskirt, stilettos, and a shirt that said I'm as sweet as a lemon. I probably sound like a total slut based on how I dress, but hey, I like miniskirts.

* * *

_**Review! Put this story on alert please!**_

**_I will have some contests when I need songs for the story( they're singers, singers sing music!). So i will let you guys know when I need songs and you will send me a verse, chorus, or bridge of a song that YOU wrote! I will be typing in a part of your song on Google (*got to love it!) to make sure that you did not plaigiarize it. If I find that you did, i will block you and hopefully that will stop you from reading my story._**


	4. Chapter 2

**_This story is a romance/mystery/humor, but I can only pick 2 so I'm going with Romance and Mystery. I am still publishing my other story Guardians Will Never Fail You. I am almost finished with the next chapter of that story._**

* * *

"So what kind of music do you like Dimitri?"

"I listen to music from the seventies, eighties, nineties-"

"Anything from the twenty-first century?" I joked.

"I have heard some of your songs. My little sister Viktoria is a huge fan."

"You have a sister?"

"I have three sisters. Viktoria is your big fan, and then there's Karolina and Sonya. They like your music too."

"That's cool. What's your family like?" I asked Dimtri while effectively dodging a red sports car.

"Well, mother's name is name is Olena Belikov. She's a house mom. I guess you would describe her as a loving mother. She has always been there for me, she is a great mother. My babushka, a Russian grandmother, name is Yeva Belikov. She's old, frail, and very wise. She's also mysterious."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You wouldn't be freaked out?"

"I'm not, now tell me!"

"She can see things."

"Uh yeah, so can everyone else Dimitri." I said in an oblivious tone. "Duh."

"No Roza, she can see things, things that are going to happen."

"So she can see the future?"

"Yes, in her dreams." **(that was the best way I could figure out how to explain Yeva knowing things!)**

"Okay well that's kind of neat. Tell me about your sisters."

"Viktoria is the youngest of us. She's the lively one even though she's sixteen. She looks like my mother, brown hair, brown eyes, tall, and skinny. Vik is the siblings I'm closest to." Dimitri paused and looked out of the window.

"You really miss them don't you?" I smiled at him.

"Terribly."

"Next sister."

Dimitri chuckled before he spoke. "Karolina is one of my older sisters. She's thirty-four and has two children, Paul and Zoya. She's a taller version of Viktoria, but her face is skinnier. Paul is seven years and Zoya is three months. Paul resembles me when I was his age and Zoya looks exactly like all the Belikov women did when they were babies. Zoya's the cutest baby I've ever seen."

I smiled at Dimitri's love for his family. The way his whole face lit up when he talked about them was cute

"Sonya is the oldest sister. (I think) She's thirty-six and has no children. She looks like my other two sisters. That's my whole family."

"No brothers?" I immediately asked. I enjoyed hearing Dimitri talk about his family, they sounded amazing.

"None. I grew up with girls. My days were spent at tea parties and sleepovers."

"Aww that's so sad… and hilarious." I said while laughing my ass off. "I can see you in a pink tutu with makeup on and drinking tea!"

Dimitri blushed and laughed along with me. He full on laugh was beautiful. His eyes looked joyful and he looked even more godlike than before.

I rolled my window down so I get some air. To anyone outside of my car we probably looked like two idiots. I was Rose fucking Hathaway- Mazur, I didn't care.

After turning on the Los Angeles exit, I had to stop at a freaking red light. I rested my arm on the window.

"Oh my Gawd! It's Rose Hathaway-Mazur!" someone with a squeaky voice yelled.

I slowly turned my head to the left. A girl around seventeen sat in the driver's seat of the sports car that I had dodged earlier. Figures. A boy around the girl's age sat in the passenger seat.

I smiled and waved. "Hey."

"Hot damn it's Rose fucking Hathaway- Mazur. "I'm talking to Rose Hathaway- Mazur!-"

"You are my IDOL!" the girl screamed. "I own everything you've ever made! Purses, shoes, lingerie, jewelry, clothes-"

"I've always wanted to just rip your clothes off and take you from the back. Your ass is perfect! Who am I kidding, every part of you is perfect! Your breasts would fit perfectly into my hands and I would squeeze them until all you could do was scream my name.-"

I stared at the boy in horror.

"Did he really just say that?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah. He did." I said drily. "Is the light green yet?"

Just as I looked at the stoplight, it flashed green. I yelled a goodbye out of the window and sped down the street. I turned into Abe's condo building and parked.

"You ready Comrade?"

"Comrade?"

I grinned. "It fits you. You know, you being from Russia and all that stuff that I've heard about but tend not to pay attention to."

Dimitri laughed a got out of the car. When we reached Abe's door I motioned for Dimitri to be quiet. I pulled the extra key from under the biggest rock outside and inserted it into the lock. Dimitri walked into the condo and whistled. I approached Abe's door and heard thumping.

"What is that?" I whispered.

"I think that your dad is having s-"

"Ohhh fuck Abe! Right there!"

I instantly blanched. "I did not just hear a woman moan my dad's name. I didn't. Comrade please tell me I'm dreaming."

"You're not dreaming Roza."

I pounded my fist on the door and the moaning immediately stopped.

"Who is it?" my dad's husky voice asked.

"Your daughter."

"Just a minute Rosemarie."

"Rose!"

My dad opened the door in his underwear.

"Baba! You couldn't have put more clothes on?!" i screamed shielding my eyes.

"Hello kiz. Oh, hello Dimitri."

"Hello Zmey."

"What is the reason for this?" I asked Abe furiously.

"For what?" he replied innocently.

"Oh you know what. Why are you having sex? You're old!"

"Kiz, I'm forty-six. That's insulting." Abe put a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"Anyway, what is the meaning of this?"

"Of what?"

"Dimitri! The seven foot guy standing next to me!"

"Actually I'm six-seven." Dimitri muttered.

"He's your bodyguard. I hired him last night."

"Yeah, well I don't need him."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Rosemarie, ever since we found you at the construction site that man has been sending you letters, videos, and pictures. Do you think that I would let my daughter go unprotected?"

"I'm not unprotected! I have Eddie and his crew."

"Yes, you have Eddie and his crew of ten eleven men. That obviously wasn't enough for you to be safe. That is why I hired Dimitri. He will be with you at all times so you won't get hurt. I fsomething happens to him, then I'll hire another."

"Hiring me was very wise of your father. You need protection Roza." Dimitri whispered in my ear.

I sighed with defeat. I knew that they were right, I just didn't like the fact that people risked their lives for mine.

"Fine. I'll keep him."

"Akıllı bir seçim yapıyorsunuz arttı. Teşekkür Ederiz." Abe told me.

"Bye baba." I hugged him and walked out the door. Dimitri silently followed me to the car.

"I don't regret risking my life for you Roza. You're a good person and I'm honored to serve you."

"Dimitri you're not my maid, but thanks." I laughed and drove back onto the highway.

* * *

**_Translations:_**

_-Akıllı bir seçim yapıyorsunuz arttı. Teşekkür Ederiz: You are making a smart choice Rose. Thank you._

_**Review! Put this story on alert please!**_

**_I will have some songs in the next chapter I think. I wil be combining old and new and if anyone has any song suggestions for Lissa and Christian, that would really help me out. I have ideas for Christian, but on Lissa I'm completely lost. You CAN use real songs, but tell me who they are by. Please refrain from Taylor Swift and other country artists. It's hard for me to get into a country setting because I don't like country music. Thanks :)_**


	5. Author's Note

I am sorry but apparently I have to delete this chapter because a very very very rude reviewer decided that instead of nicely telling me that I couldn't have lyrics in mystory, they had to go and REPORT it instead. Now, I don't know who they think they are, but the last time I checked my mother raised me with respect to myself and others so I'm going to say this one time and one time only.

IF YOU SEE THAT THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY STORY, PLEASE PM ME INSTEAD OF REVIEWING ABOUT IT AND REPORTING MY STORY!

THAT'S IDIOTIC AND IGNORANT.

AND EVEN WORSE, THEY ARE GOING TO KEEP REPORTING MY STORY UNTIl I CHANGE THIS CHAPTER.

AND TO MAKE IT HILARIOUS, THRY LOGGED IN AS A GUEST!

YEP THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE A REAL PROFILE NAME, BUT THEY STILL THINK THAT THEY HAVE THE RIGHTS TO JUDGE ME THE WAY THEY DID.

SO SORRY PEOPLE, BUT I'LL HAVE TO REWRITE THIS WHOLE CHAPTER OVER.

BUT PLEASE DON'T BLAME ME FOR GETTING FALSE INFO.

YOU CAN BLAME THE RUDE PERSON THAT SENT ME A VERY RUDE PM.

I PROMISE TO TRY TO UD SOON!

P.S RUDE PERSON:

I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY

BECAUSE I AM NOT.

:(

-BREEBH14


	6. Chapter 3

SO GUESS WHAT?

I AM ALLOWED TO HAVE SONGS IN MY STORY!

SUCK ON THAT RUDE GUEST! JK JK I'M SO OVER THAT! PEOPLE THAT KNOCK PEOPLE DOWN JUST NEED SOMEONE TO STEP ON THEM, AND TRUST ME, YOU GUYS DID. SO THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME WHEN PEOPLE WANT TO BE RUDE TOWARDS THE STORY WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE! I AM GOING TO RE-PUBLISH THIS ACTUAL CHAPTER UNDER THE NAME CHAPTER 3, AND THE THING BEFORE THIS IS GOING TO BE TITLED AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! HERE'S CHAPTER 3, FINALLY!

-Breebh14 3

OH AND I PLAN ON UPDATING ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT, BUT IT MIGHT NOT BE POSTED UNTIL LATER THIS WEEK OR SATURDAY!

**FOR MY SPECIAL RUDE PERSON: THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER BELONGS TO CHRISTINA AGUILERA. IT'S BOUND TO YOU AND IT'S FROM BURLESQUE! AWESOME MOVIE, CHECK IT OUT!**

* * *

Dimitri and I were on the way back home, sitting in complete silence. I turned on the radio to have some noise. The DJ announced the song that was about to play. I turned off the radio as soon as the first bet played. Dimitri could not hear that song.

"Why did you just turn the radio on then off?" the man on my mind asked.

"I changed my mind. I don't like music." I thought to say. My second thought was 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

"Roza, you're a singer, that doesn't make any sense."

"Okay, okay, I just didn't want to listen to music anymore. I love silence."

Dimitri leaned close to me, so close that I could feel his breath on my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

"I think," he whispered in my ear sexily, "that you don't want me to hear the song that's playing. You obviously know it."

My throat was dry. "Umm… how do you know that?"

"Turn the radio off. "Dimitri sat back with a satisfied smirk.

"No."

His smile dropped. Dimitri's eyes flicked from the radio to my face and back.

"Don't even think about it." I growled.

"And if I do?"

"You'll see what happens."

Dimitri's hands flashed out. One turned on the radio while the other one grabbed my oncoming hand.

'That was Rose Hathaway-Mazur singing California Gurls! Are there any more song suggestions? Caller 457, what song would you like to hear?' the DJ said.

I sighed in relief; they weren't playing anymore of my songs.

"Uh yeah, I want to hear Bound to You, by Rose Hathaway-Mazur! I freaking love her."

I groaned. The girl had to pick a love song. The song begin to play. I quietly sat back as I continued to drive us home.

_'I am terrified to love for the first time._

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_And I've finally found my way._

_I am bound to you_

_I am, ooh I am_

_Im bound to you.'_

The DJ started talking again as soon as the song went off.

"Roza that song was beautiful."

I blushed and looked out the window. "Thanks. It's old, I wrote it last year."

"Who was it about?"

I quickly looked at Dimitri in shock. "What do you mean?"

"The song had to be about someone Roza."

"It was no one."

"Who was it Rose? You can trust me."

"Adrian."

"What?"

"Adrian, Adrian Ivashkov, the one living in my house."

"You dated him?"

"I loved Adrian. It was right around the time after I was kidnapped and I reached out for comfort. Adrian was there and I guess you could say that as we got closer I realized that he wasn't really what everyone said he was."

"Which was?"

"A womanizer."

"Ahh."

"Now I wasn't some stupid, naïve little girl, I was still a grown woman with a mind. Adrian soon realized that he couldn't handle all of the pressure that he said I put on him."

"Pressures like?"

"I would have these horrible nightmares and wake up screaming and crying. Sometimes I would be with Adrian, but then I would completely blank out and see when I was back with _him_. I wouldn't eat for days, sometimes lock myself in my room, and randomly start crying."

"And what did Adrian do?" Dimitri asked me softly.

"He left me. He flew to Tahiti for a few weeks and came back with a bimbo on his arm. They didn't leave his room until it was time to eat."

"Roza, "Dimitri said tenderly, "you didn't deserve that."

"I did Dimitri, I did deserve it. It's my fault. I pushed him away. He couldn't handle the pressure and left me. He just got up and packed." a few tears escaped from my eyes.

"Roza stop the car." Dimitri whispered.

"Dimitri im two minutes away from the house, why would I pull over?" I said, lightly laughing.

'Pull the car over Rose." this time Dimitri growled.

I looked over at him in shock as I stopped the car on the side of the road. Dimitri unbuckled his seat belt, got out of the car, and came over to my side. He then proceeded to open my door and take off my seatbelt.

"Dimitri what are you- ahh!"

Dimitri picked me up bridal style and carried me over to his side of the car. He sat down and cradled me in his lap.

"Roza," he said quietly in my ear. "It is _not _your fault. Adrian is a man- whore that has no respect for women. If he doesn't think that leaving you was the best idea then he is ignorant. I won't leave you im here to protect you, you'll always have me."

"You won't leave me? You'll stay?" my voice cracked on the last word.

"Ill never leave."

I snuggled into Dimitri's chest as he kissed my hair. I inhaled his scent. He smelled like aftershave and a hint of cinnamon. I burrowed my head farther into his chest. More tears fell down my face as I realized that Dimitri would never leave me. Dimitri must have felt my tears through his shirt because he lifted my chin up.

"Why are you crying milaya?" he asked while wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"You're going to stay. Most men don't stay."

Dimitri brought his lips closer to mine. "I'm not most men," he whispered before kissing me.

Butterflies built inside of my stomach as I kissed him back. Kissing Dimitri felt so right, and amazing. Even though I barely knew him, I felt that we had a connection that I dint share with anyone else in the house. Dimitri hesitantly pulled back the same time that I did. He looked into my eyes.

"I've wanted to do that ever since we sat in this car."

I just nodded, my body was still being high off of his kiss.

"Are you ready to go home?"

I nodded again. I climbed off his lap and jumped into the driver's seat.

When we finally reached my house Dimitri grabbed me and gave me another kiss. He held my hand as we walked through the doorway. Adrian was sitting on the couch in the living room. Dimitri smiled at me and let go of my hand. He walked over to Adrian and yanked him off the couch.

And punched him in his face. My mind could only register that Dimitri had punched Adrian.

And looked like a god while doing it.

* * *

I PROMISE TO TRY TO UPDATE SOON!


	7. Chapter 4

**_SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR MY LATENESS! HERE'S THIS CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND REVIEW!_**

* * *

**Rose P.O.V**

I gasped along with Lissa and Tasha as Dimitri glared at Adrian. Adrian sat on the couch, his face contorted in pain. Christian, who sat on the other end of the couch, gave out a low whistle.

"Dude, I swear I felt that from all the way over here," he smirked.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Adrian demanded while clutching his chin and standing up.

"I heard that you left Roza for a another woman, and then spent all week in your room with that woman." Dimitri stepped closer o Adrian, almost in his face. "But that is not the reason I hit you. I hit you because you left Roza over something she couldn't control and still dare to call yourself a man."

"What are you talking about?!"

"You honestly don't remember?" I whispered.

* * *

**Dimitri P.O.V**

"You honestly don't remember?" Roza whispered.

My heart broke for her. She had found comfort in the wrong man. If I were here years ago, this never would have happened. Roza wouldn't have been kidnapped, tortured once, and then be tortured again by a man that she trusted. She would have been safe in my arms.

_'What are you thinking Dimitri? You just met Roza, you shouldn't have kissed her and gave her false hopes on anything. You don't deserve her, she's too precious.' I mentally scolded myself._

I zoned back into reality to find Roza gone and Adrian with a pack of ice on his cheek.

"Where's Roza?"

"She ran to her room and she won't let me in." Lissa answered, coming down the staircase.

I sighed and slowly walked up the stairs to Rose's room. I tried the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Go away!" Rose screamed from inside. I could tell that she had been crying. Her voice sounded like it.

"Roza," I whispered, "Let me in."

"Dimitri… please go away."

She sighed.

"I'm not leaving until you let me in."

"Fine."

The door opened a few seconds later. Rose stood in the doorway, he hair pulled back into a messy bun and her mascara running down her face. She was still the most beautiful woman on Earth to me. I stepped inside her room and sat down on the couch across from her bed. I examined the room, noticing that she had a full kitchen and master bathroom in her room.

"You have an apartment in here!" I exclaimed.

Roza laughed. Mission accomplished.

"No. My apartment is actually through those doors. They lead to an almost attic setting, but there is a full kitchen, master bedroom and master bathroom up there. There's also a piano and harp in the music room. Oh, there's a freezer room for food that I store if a world war ever happens, but I wouldn't stay up there for safety."

"Wow, I need one of those." I smiled.

Roza smiled back. Then she sighed and sat down next to me.

"Why does life has to be like this? Why can't everyone just be happy and have a life full of rainbows and unicorns?"

"If everyone had a life of rainbows and unicorns, there wouldn't be a point of waking up the next morning. People like drama, it defines them."

"What are you a Zen master?" Roza giggled.

"No, just a very wise man, if I say so myself."

"Well I say that you're life hasn't been all rainbows and unicorns."

"And you're right. I didn't have a rainbow and unicorns life."

"What happened?" She turned towards me with her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"My father used to rape and beat my mother and she would take it."

Rose gasped and laid her head on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I bet you hated that man."

"I hated him with everything in me. One day I couldn't stand what he was doing to her."

"What did you do?" she smiled.

"I beat his ass."

Roza stared at me in wonder and amazement. "You kicked your own dad's ass?"

'Yes, one day I just couldn't stand him beating up my mother anymore. I was taller than he was and I had more muscle then he did so it wasn't hard."

"How old were you?"

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen?! Dimitri that's amazing. Has he come back since then?"

"No and if he ever does then I'll kill him." I growled. I couldn't even imagine him coming back to her, she meant nothing to him in the first place. He just liked to show that he could hold dominance over her. He knew she wouldn't fight back.

"Hey, that's bravest thing a person that I've known has ever done." Rose whispered.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the bravest guy out there." I said.

"Well you are to me."

Our eyes met at the same time. There a sense of peace in the room and in between us. I moved to kiss her.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Rose," Adrian said, "Rose let me in."

Her eyes snapped to the door. "Why?"

"Because I still care for you."

"But you don't love me right? You never loved me. I was just a trophy on your arm, something for you to show off to all your other dumbass guy friends."

"That's not true Rose... I miss you, I need you again."

"Need me how, in bed? That's never going to happen again Adrian. Please leave the prescence of my door, it's disturbed by your touch."

I heard him sigh before his heavy footsteps faded away. Roza let out a breath that she probably didn't know she was holding. I examined her tired face before speaking. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she whispered "I'm gonna go downstairs and fix some dinner. Are you okay with some steak, fries, and a salad? That's what I usually make on Fridays."

"That's perfect. Do you need any help?"

A surprised look came on her face. "You don't have to..."

"I want to." I assured her.

Roza smiled. "Well, sure."

She headed out of her room and I took a deep breath before following her.

_Relax Dimitri, she's just a woman that every man in the world drools over, and let's not forget her being a model, writer, singer, and almost actress. _

_I was going to faint._

_Черт возьми!_

* * *

_**Черт возьми: fucking hell.**_

_**ONCE AGAIN: REVIEW! I LOVE GETTING FEEDBACK FROM YOU GUYS, MAKES ME FEEL LIKE YOU GUYS ARE THERE.**_

_**NOTICE: I AM ALWAYS SHORT ON TIME. IF ANYONE COULD SEARCH UP SOME RUSSIAN DISHES AND SEND ME SOME PICS THROUGH FACEBOOK THEN THAT WOULD BE GREAT. MY FACEBOOK NAME FOR FANFICTION IS Breebh14 FanFiction. JUST SHARE THE PHOTO ON THE PAGE AND SEND ME A LINK UNDER IT. IT'D BE GREAT IF YOU TOLD ME WHAT THE DISH WAS, IN ENGLISH! THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH!**_

_**Breebh14 -_- : (that's my second fave emoticon!)**_


	8. Chapter 5

**_SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR MY LATENESS! HERE'S THIS CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND REVIEW! I KNOW THAT IT HAS A LOT OF INFO/USELESS PARTS, BUT I PROMISE THAT THEY ARE NEEDED IN THE STORY. _**

* * *

ROSE POV

Dimitri was a good man. After he helped me through my lover's spat, he came downstairs to help cook dinner. Living in a house with more than thirty people had its benefits. (The guards live in another building but come to Rose's house for dinner. Dimitri, Eddie and Mia are the only ones that live with Rose. Mia isn't a guard! Think of Rose's house as the main building in a complex, except the guardians have smaller versions of her house around her actual house. So she owns a lot of land.) My kitchen was huge! My dining room was three times the size of one dining room. Let's not forget about the table. It's huge. I loved eating dinner with my family, and that included the guards and their spouses or families. The kitchen had four humongous refrigerators, four state of the art stoves and ovens, and a very elegant island in the middle. It was Betty Crocker's dream. I had to buy all of my groceries from the actual companies because Sam's Club didn't sell them in big enough sizes.

Dimitri handed me a tray of steak to season and when I finished I handed them to Christian, who put them on the big grill. We continued this pattern until all sixty-four steaks were grilled to perfection and placed on platters. The fries were placed in a deer fryer (kind of like an oversized one from McDonald's) and put in a big bowls. Lissa and I added cheese, tomatoes, bacon bits, croutons, and cucumbers to the lettuce and tossed it, not literally. The guys put sodas, plates, silverware, and cups with ice at each seat on the table. All of the food was put on a very long specially made Lazy Susan and we all sat down to eat. Dimitri sat on my left and Liss sat on my right. Christian sat next to Liss, and Adrian sat next to Dimitri. Tasha sat next to Christian. Eddie and Mia sat next to Adrian. The rest filled in their seats and looked at me.

"Hey you guys." I smiled.

'Heys' echoed from everyone.

"Dimitri is the new guy, he's my on base security and he lives in the house with me. He'll go every where I go. He's Russian."

"And sexy!" A female guard shouted.

Dimitri's face turned red while everyone laughed.

"I'll take a piece of that cake any day." Tasha said.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want your muffin top to get too out of control Tasha." I mumbled.

Dimitri choked on a laugh and sat down after a waving. The food was passed around and we all talked while we ate.

"Alright everyone." I said when we had all finished dinner. "We all know what comes after dinner."

"I don't." Dimitri smirked.

"I know that. After dinner we watch a music video by one of us. It happens to be my turn."

"Is everyone ready?" Eddie called.

"No Eddie we're just gonna sit here."

"Okay Rosie."

Eddie pressed a button and a huge flat T.V came from the ceiling. He turned it on and inserted a cd into the DVD player. After pressing play my song 'Dirrty' came on. Redman was also in the song. The video was in a nightclub. I was wearing a bikini and chaps.

Adrian whistled when my bikini bottoms were shown.

"Who picked this?" I said laughing. "I look like a slut."

"I did." Lissa said. "I like this one."

The video ended and everyone left to attend to their own business. Dimitri still at the table.

"So Comrade, what did you think?" I asked him.

"Uhh… well, uhhhhh…" was all he said.

"Yeah, that was the reaction that most of the world gave me."

"Nice song though."

"Thanks."

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. Thanks for helping with dinner." I told Dimitri.

"No problem, I'll walk you up."

He followed me up the stairs. We both stopped when we reached the meeting point of our rooms. I looked around at nothing, we were definitely having an awkward moment.

"So uh, night?" I said.

Dimitri stepped closer to me, we were chest to chest. I stopped breathing as he kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Roza, моя сладкая, сладкая Roza." Dimitri smiled at me once more before he closed his door.

I stood in the hallway, momentarily stunned. I finally came to my senses and went to bed. For the first time, my dreams were filled with Dimitri caressing me with sweet nothings and kisses.

* * *

I woke with a start. It was one a.m. Dimitri was in the middle of giving me a full body massage and I had to wake up. That's Rose for you; always ruining a good time. Now that I was sexually fristrated, my body wouldn't allow me to sleep. I pulled off the covers and decided to go downstairs for a midnight snack.

When I arrived in the kitchen, I opened one of my fridges and took out some leftover steak. I also took out some warm up fries and put them in the microwave. While my food warmed up I sat at the island and sighed again.

"Something on your mind Roza?"

I shrieked and shrank away from the island. Dimitri sat across from me, drinking something from a mug.

"Dimitri? What are you doing here? You scared the shit out a me!"

"My apologizes Roza. I couldn't sleep, so I came downstairs for a cup of coffee. I see you're eating; why are you awake?"

"I, uh... also could not sleep." I stuttered. There was no way in hell that Dimitri was going to know that dreams of him naked kept me awake.

"Ah."

There was a moment of awkwardness between us. I felt the need to fill in the void that silence was making.

"So why couldn't you sleep?"I murmured.

"My dreams kept me awake, I guess you could say."

"Oh."

There was another moment of silence. I took the chance to study Dimitri. His hair was slightly disheveled and his eyes were darker, almost black. His jaw and chin had a hint of stubble on it, as if he hadn't shaved in two days. My eyes moved down and that's when my night turned brighter. Dimitri wasn't wearing a shirt. His chest was shaved and there were muscles... everywhere. His arm muscles flexed with every move he made and the man clearly had no shame in his eight pack either.

"Rose? Roza?"

My head snapped to Dimitri's face and I blushed. "Uh... yeah?"

"I thought you would like to know that your food is done."

"Oh thanks." I smiled as I pulled the food out of the microwave.

"So what's the plan for the weekend?" **(REMEMBER, IT'S FRIDAY!TECHNICALLY SATURDAY MORNING!)** Dimitri asked me as I sat down to eat.

"Well, Lissa, Christian, Tasha, and Adrian are all going to Disney World for Liss and Christian's anniversary, so I'm helping arrange their arrival, tickets, and helping Liss pack. They leave on Sunday and will be back in two weeks. _We_ are not going because I have classes next week. Be prepared."

"For what?"

"At California State University, the students get a bit crazy when I have classes on campus."

"Crazy as in...?"

"As in guys chase me down and pledge their undying love for me and people stare at me in class. There might be the excited fan that tries to get too close every once in awhile."

"Nothing that I can't handle."

"Great." I had finished my food by then. "Well, when are you going back to bed?"

"When are _you_ going back to bed?" Dimitri smirked.

"So we're playing this game?"

"Who said I was playing a game?"

I didn't notice that with each sentence we were getting closer. Our noses were close to touching. Dimitri's eyes moved down to my lips and then to my eyes. I stared into his eyes, they were captivating.

"Roza." Dimitri whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

I smiled. "I don't know how to tell you the answer to that."

Dimitri grinned before coming closer and kissing me. Once again, sparks flew as our lips connected. Our tongues battled for dominance and eventually, his won. We both pulled back at the same time, breathing hard and flustered. We stared at eachother for amoment before Dimitri spoke.

"Goodnight Roza." he uttered. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." I replied in a daze.

He walked out of the kitchen and to his room. When I was certain that is door had closed, I went to mine. After stretching into bed I quickly fell asleep, this time with no interuptions.

* * *

моя сладкая, сладкая Roza: my sweet, sweet Rose

_**ONCE AGAIN: REVIEW! I LOVE GETTING FEEDBACK FROM YOU GUYS, IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE YOU GUYS ARE THERE.**_

_**NOTICE: I AM ALWAYS SHORT ON TIME. IF ANYONE COULD SEARCH UP SOME RUSSIAN DISHES AND SEND ME SOME PICS THROUGH FACEBOOK THEN THAT WOULD BE GREAT. MY FACEBOOK NAME FOR FANFICTION IS Breebh14 FanFiction. JUST SHARE THE PHOTO ON THE PAGE AND SEND ME A LINK UNDER IT. IT'D BE GREAT IF YOU TOLD ME WHAT THE DISH WAS, IN ENGLISH! THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH!**_

_**Breebh14 -_- : (that's my second fave emoticon!)**_


	9. Chapter 6

**_SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR MY LATENESS! HERE'S THIS CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND REVIEW! _**

**_BTW IT'S SATURDAY AS IN LATER SATURDAY MORNING NOT SATURDAY NIGHT. JUST KNOW THAT'S IT'S SATURDAY!_**

* * *

**ROSE POV**

"So Christian, you plan on getting laid at Disney World? After all, it is the place where your dreams can come true!" I teased.

"Ha ha Rose. While I'm getting laid, you'll be here, all alone, and at school. Think about that."

"You'll be at a place for children, Pyro. Lissa loves kids. She'll be playing with them the whole time. You are going to get ditched.

"Oh shit, you're right." he mumbled. "Liss, babe, you wouldn't ditch me for kids would you?"

"She came out of the bathroom and stood in front of him.

"Of course I wouldn't Chris. I would spend four hours with you every day."

"Oh okay, great. See Rose, problem solved."

Liss and I laughed. He didn't realize that four hours of each day in a week was only twenty eight hours. So instead of having 168 hours to spend time with Lissa, he was only getting a third of that, 56.

"Christian, you're an idiot. You know that?" I said, still giggling.

"I am not."

"Okay." I'd wait for him to figure the math.

Dimitri knocked on the already open door. "Roza, may I speak with you?"

"Good god Dimitri, you're so formal. The door was already open. You could've just waltzed in!"

Adrian brushed past Dimitri and lazily sat down on the opposite end of the couch that I was on.

"Just like that." I said drily.

"What sup my good people?"

"Oh god Adrian, you're drunk." I groaned.

"Rose, R-Rosie, I am not drunk, just intoximicafited."

"What's that?" Dimitri smirked.

"You stay.. Stay out of this. This is all you're fault. If you hadn't come along, she would be on her knees sucking my dick-"

In a flash Dimitri had crossed the room and grabbed Adrian by his neck.

"Don't speak to her that way," he growled.

"Dimitri," Christian said, "Just calm down and don't kill Adrian. Okay?"

"His mouth puts him in danger of dying every day."

"Don't be an ass Belikov. Just because Rosie wants to fuck with me and not you doesn't mean you have to get your panties in a twist. Let me go, I want some Doritos." Adrian said. "Rosie will always be ready to get on her knees when I say so alright?"

"I will kill you right here right now. I assume that Roza doesn't like you speaking about her in that manner. Do you Roza?"

I stood glaring at Adrian. "No actually I hate it. It's rude and disgusting."

"Oh pssh. Rosie you know you like it when I talk dirty to you. You like it when I tell you to go down and suck on my thick long cock."

"In your dreams Adrian. You must be confusing me with one of your daily whores. I never have and never will give you a blowjob. That's revolting."

"You know you like this dick."

"No I hate it."

"I suggest you shut up Adrian." Lissa said. "Dimitri is still close to killing you, and no one is ging to stop him."

"WHAT?! You guys wouldn't save me?" Adrian started to cry and I groaned again.

"Dimitri, please take him to his room and then lock the door."

"Anything Roza. Christian, could you lead me to his room?"

"Uh sure." Christian responded.

They left the room and I looked at Liss, who in turn was grinning at me.

"Any reason you're smiling that hard at me?"

"He said and I quote, 'Anything Roza.' What's going on with you two?"

"Well..." I blushed.

"You're blushing, you never blush!" Lissa squealed. She closed the door and locked it. "Spill."

I blushed even more. "The first day that Dimitri was here, we kind of had this heart to heart and we kissed. God Liss, it was amazing. He's so perfect. He told me that he'd never leave me alone. And that day he punched Adrian, he just cared so much and we almost kissed but Adrian ruined, of course. Then this morning I woke up at about one and went downstairs to get something to eat. Dimitri happened to be downstairs drinking coffee. We both couldn't i finished my steak and one thing led to another and he asked me what I would do if I kissed him. I told him that I couldn't give him an answer and he kissed me. It was beautiful Liss. I absolutely loved it. Dimitri told me goodnight and then we went to bed."

"Aww, that's so romantic!" Lissa screamed.

"I know!"

"Rose, what if he's _The One_?"

"If Dimitri's _The One_ then I'll be the happiest girl alive." I sighed. "He's so romantic, and chivalrous, and sexy, and tall, and... he's just a great guy."

"I think he's perfect for you Rose."

"Thanks."

There was a knock at the door.

"Not that we were spying, but can we come in now?" Christian asked.

I'm pretty sure my skin was the color of a tomato by now. I heard Dimitri chuckle from behind the door. I grudgingly walked over to the door and yanked it open. Christian was leaned on the side of the door with his stupid smirk on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" I glared.

"Nothing, just thinking about how Dimitri might be The One! It's so romantic!" he fake walked over to Lissa.

I looked up at Dimitri. He was looking down at me with a soft smile on his face.

"May we speak now?" he whispered.

"Yeah." I murmured back.

He grabbed my hand and led me away from Liss and Christian's room. We went out the back patio dorr and to the gazebo in my backyard. Dimitri pulled me down next to him on one of the oak benches.

"Rose... Roza," he started. "I know that I've only known you for a few days now, but you mean a lot to me. What I'm trying to say is, I feel, when I'm around you, the world just seems to light up and everything feels better. What I'm trying to ask you, I want to ask you..."

"Ask me what Dimitri?" I smiled at him. "Just say it fast, like peeling of a band-aid."

"WouldyougoonadatewithmenextF riday?" he breathed.

"Uhh... that band-aid was peeled a bit too fast. Slow down a bit." I laughed.

"Roza, would you like to go on a date with me next Friday?"

"Oh." On the inside I was having a party. 'I'm going on a date with Dimitri' was all that went through my head.

Hold on inner Rose.

Did we say yes yet?

Judging from the sad look on Dimitri face, I don't think so.

"I would love to."

"Really." he said. "You really want to go on a date with me?"

"Isn't that what you just asked me?" I laughed.

"Well yes, but I never imagined that you'd say yes!"

"Well I guess I just blew your mind huh?"

"You sure did."

"Well, where will we be going?"

Dimitri smiled. "It's a suprise Roza."

"How will I know what to wear?"

"You'll know."

Dimitri stood up and offered me his hand. I took and we walked back into the house hand in hand.

"So what are we doing today?"

"I have nothing else planned. I tohught it would take Liss all day to pack, but she woke up early so she's actually finished. I guess we could all go to the movies?"

"Don;t you have a theater in the house?"

"Yeah, but I don't have the movies that just came out this year."

"Okay, I'll go get the car. I'll also tell Eddie so he sends a little more security with us just in case something happens. You go ask if anyone else wants to come. Alright?"

"Okay."

Diimtri went out the garage door and I walked up the stairs to Lissa and Christian's room. I knocked on the door before a snarky what came from the other side.

"Do you guys want to go to the movies?"

"To see what?" Liss asked.

"We don't know yet."

"We?"

"Me and Dimitri."

"Ooh Rose, going on a date with her lover."

"Actually Christian, that's next Friday."

"Oh."

Three... Two... One.

"OMG ROSE! YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH DIMITRI?!" Liss screamed as she pulled the door open.

"Yes Liss, I am, but for now we're going to the movies. So come on. I assume Adrian is piss drunk, so we're gonna leave him. We are also going to hit the mall after the movie. Don't tell Dimitri he doesn't know that part yet."

"YAY SHOPPING!" Liss said, jumping up and down. She grabbed her purse and Sparky and ran to the front door. "Rose... are you coming?!"

Yeah I'm coming." I smiled.

* * *

_**ONCE AGAIN: REVIEW! I LOVE GETTING FEEDBACK FROM YOU GUYS, IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE YOU GUYS ARE THERE.**_

_**NOTICE: I AM ALWAYS SHORT ON TIME. IF ANYONE COULD SEARCH UP SOME RUSSIAN DISHES AND SEND ME SOME PICS THROUGH FACEBOOK THEN THAT WOULD BE GREAT. MY FACEBOOK NAME FOR FANFICTION IS Breebh14 FanFiction. JUST SHARE THE PHOTO ON THE PAGE AND SEND ME A LINK UNDER IT. IT'D BE GREAT IF YOU TOLD ME WHAT THE DISH WAS, IN ENGLISH! THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH!**_

_**Breebh14 -_- : (that's my second fave emoticon!)**_


	10. Chapter 7

_**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR MY LATENESS! HERE'S THIS CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND REVIEW! **_

_**OKAY NOW IT'S SATURDAY NIGHT!**_

_**SO WHO HAS READ 50 SHADES OF GREY?!**_

_**I READ ALL THREE AND I LOVED 50 SHADES DARKER THE MOST! IF ANYONE WANTS TO DISCUSS THEM WITH ME, FEEL WELCOME TO PM ME! THEY ARE NOW MY FAVORITE BOOKS (BESIDES THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY SERIES!).**_

_**AND THEY ARE NOT ALL ABOUT SEX, IT'S JUST A BENEFIT!**_

_**BREEBH14**_

* * *

**ROSE POV**

"Okay, what should we see? I vote for The Tall Man." I told my group of four. We stood in the movie theater surrounded by security guards. Movie-goers were taking pictures of us and eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Is that a horror movie?" Liss asked tentatively.

"It's listed as a crime, drama, and mystery. It may be a little creepy though. I heard that it's based off of The Slenderman. He's definitely scary. What do you guys think?"

"I'll see what ever you want Roza." Dimitri smiled.

"I vote for The Dark Knight Rises." said Christian.

I rolled my eyes. "Really, Batman? I stopped watching Batman movies in the tenth grade."

"What about Charlie St. Cloud?" said Lissa.

"You and your romance. I have an idea. How about we see all three? We start with mine, then go to Christian's and end with Lissa's? After that we can go shopping and then stop for dinner. Is thst a plan?"

"I'm down."

"Christian you're not cool. Newsflash, no one says I'm down." I smirked.

"I think we should go with that plan Roza."

"Alright. Liss?" I looked at Liss.

"Ready!"

After I bought the tickets we went into the theater for The Tall Man. Apparently it was based on the Slenderman, and it was really creepy. I held onto Dimitri the entire time. After seeing the movie, we waited for 45 minutes before going to see Batman. Liss and I sat next to each other, whispering during the movieChristian and Dimitr were leaning forward in their seat the entire time. Men, can't live with them, can't live without them. Batman finally ended and we got to see Charlie . Liss and I bawled the entire time, Christian fell asleep, and Dimitri held me. We left the theater at five and headed straight to the mall.

"Liss that was the saddest movie ever!" I said.

"And Zac Efron put so much emotion into it, it was so believable!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Christian demanded.

"The movie you slept through Sparky." I responded. "Okay we're here. Dimitri, it's about to get a little crazy."

"What do you mean?"

"Rose! Victoria's Secret! Let's go, NOW!" Lissa grabbed my arm and practically dragged me into the store.

Dimitri and Christian followed. Dimitri blushed at the sight of all the lingerie and I grinned.

"Okay Rose, here, take this, this... this... and this. Now we're going to my section."

"How do you even know they're my size?"

"I checked dummy."

Ifollowed her to her section. After she picked up a few sets out, we approached the cash register. A young girl sat at the register, waiting for the next customer.

"Hi." I smiled. "We'd like these please."

"Oh my god. OH. MY. GOD! You're Rose Hathaway. At the cash register that I work at! And you're Lissa Dragomir! Oh my god, this is a dream come true! Can I have your autographs!? PLEASE!?" SHE SCREAMED.

"Uh sure,I guess." i laughed.

She tore a piece of paper out of a notebook and gave me a pen. I put my signature and Liss did the same. After she finally checked out our clothes, we hustled out of the store.

"Well she was a screamer." I said.

"I know right, but she was too cute."

Dimitri and Christian stood outside the door. We stopped at some other stores, JCpenny's, Aeropostale, Rue 21, and Papya were a few. We finally finished shopping at Papya and stood outdie the door, surrounded by Eddie and the security team.

"You guys done?" Christian sighed. "My stomach is starving."

"You sound like Roza." Dimirti laughed.

"Ha ha hell. Where should we eat? I'm feeling AppleBees. Anyone else?"

"I like AppleBees." Dimitri said.

"Alright then, AppleBees it is."

We walked out of the mall people taking peictures of us the entire way.

"Hey Dimitri, you want to drive?" I asked.

"Sure."

We finally reached AppleBees. Dimitri was a safe driver and actually drove by the law.

"God Belikov! Could you have gone any slower? I'm practically starving back it!" Christian screamed.

"Oh calm your tits!" I said.

"I drive according to the speed limit. Is that not correct?" Dimitri asked me. Confusion was written all over his beautiful features. It was...cute.

"You're fine Dimitri." I replied.

We all walked into AppleBess. The waitress seater lady stood at the podium.

"Hi, welcome to AppleBees. How many and last name please."

"Uh four and Hathaway Mazur."

Her head slowly rose.

"OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! You're Rose Hathaway-Mazur, and your Lissa Dragomir, and you're CHRISTIAN OZERA! I LOVE you guys! OHMYGOD, this is such a dream! That's it... I'm dreaming."

By now everyone was gawking at us. The waitress started to look faint, and Lissa looked at me.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know, but she looks like she's about to faint." I told her. "Uh, Cassie? Calm down, we're just normal people, like you and everyone else in here. Do you need a drinkn of water... or something?"

She started to fan herself. "You know my name. Rose Hathaway-Mazur knows MY name!"

"All I did was read her nametag." I whispered to Dimitri. "What do we do?"

"Don't worry, I've got this."

Dimitri walked up to Cassie and looked her straight and the eye. "May we have our table now?" His Russian accent started to come through, and Cassie's eyes glazed over a bit. Hell, my eyes glazed over. His accent sent chills from my heart and staright to in between my legs.

"Uhhh... ummm, yeah sure. The table. I'll go get it, I mean take you to it. Right this way." Cassie breathed.

She stumbled-led us to our table. Liss and Christian sat on side and me and Dimitri sat on the other. We were in the dead center of the restaurant, and everyone had decided to look at us.

"This is great. We're in the very middle of the room." Christian said drily.

"And why is that so bad?" Lissa smiled.

"Cause we're never getting out of here!" he whispered-screamed. "I'm hungry and when I'm full, I like to chillax."

"Well too bad. Now let's order. I'm starving." I said.

* * *

_**ONCE AGAIN: REVIEW! I LOVE GETTING FEEDBACK FROM YOU GUYS, IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE YOU GUYS ARE THERE.**_

_**NOTICE: I AM ALWAYS SHORT ON TIME. IF ANYONE COULD SEARCH UP SOME RUSSIAN DISHES AND SEND ME SOME PICS THROUGH FACEBOOK THEN THAT WOULD BE GREAT. MY FACEBOOK NAME FOR FANFICTION IS Breebh14 FanFiction. JUST SHARE THE PHOTO ON THE PAGE AND SEND ME A LINK UNDER IT. IT'D BE GREAT IF YOU TOLD ME WHAT THE DISH WAS, IN ENGLISH! THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH!**_

_**Breebh14 -_- : (that's my second fave emoticon!)**_


	11. Chapter 8

**Sorry for late update! I'm doing this from my iPod cause I don't feel like turning my computer on and my brothers watching tv in the computer room. Ugh, brothers! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Dinner was awkward. Everyone stared at us while we ate. When I laughed, half the room laughed. The waiters and waitresses paid us extra attention and went out of their way to get something simple like a glass of water. Some of the diners took pictures of us while we were eating and even ordered the same thing as us. It was too...too much.

Leaving the restaurant was a hazard itself. People bombarded each other just to get me to sign a napkin or their arm. My hand ached by the time we got in the car. Dimitri kept his promise to me and protected me from the onslaught of fans.

I sighed when we got in the car.

"That was crazy." Dimitri said.

I turned towards him and gasped. I hadn't realized that wasn't used to the attention and crazy fans. "I'm so sorry! I forgot that you were new to this. Oh god you're probably scarred by now! I'm so stupid! Why did I take you out in public? DAMN!"

"Roza? What is wrong? I'm fine. In fact, I enjoyed myself immensely."

"No Dimitri, you don't get it. You are going to be on tv, in newspapers, magazines, everything. Reporters will dig through your past and find anything that they can And twist it to where it sounds horrible or extremely nice. It depends on how fond try are of you.I've had it both ways."

"I haven't done anything except..." He looked farms knowingly.

His dad. Dimitri beat up his dad. Reporters could twist that and make it sound horrible. They often ignored the truth. My face must have showed pure agony because Dimitri caressed my face.

"Roza. It will be fine."

"You just wait until your mother calls you and asks why gossip reporters are saying that you must be a sex slave to the slutty Rose Hathaway-Mazur."

"Hey I'm loving this little romantic talk, but can we go home? I have a lady to please in bed back here. Just saying."

"Christian!" Lissa hissed. "Stop interrupting! Things were getting good!"

"Can you take us home now?" I asked Dimitri. He nodded and started to drive.

I was pretty tired. After eating a buttload of nachos my body was defeated. It was time for sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes as someone carried me up the stairs. I looked up to see Dimitri's warm brown eyes gazing at me.

"Comrade I can walk you know. I'm not drunk."

"What would be the fun in that Roza?" He smirked.

Okay then. I relaxed into his arms and let him carry me into my room. Dimitri pulled my covers back and laid me open the bed. I sighed as I adjusted to the soft feeling of my mattress. I was already half asleep.

"Goodnight Roza." Dimitri said before kissing my cheek and opened the door.

I don't know what caused me to become a crazy lovesick teenager, but I find by want him to leave.

I grabbed Dimitri's hand and slightly pulled. He stopped walking and turned towards me.

"Yes Roza?"

Good god. That accent was going to make me faint. It sent pleasure all down my body. I couldn't even focus.

"Stay." I whispered. "Sleep here, with me. Please." I pulled out my best puppy dog eyes and prayed that he'd say yes.

Dimitri stared at me...and kept staring. Finally, he smiled. "Let me go change into my pajamas and then I'll come back, okay?"

"Okay." I replied softly.

When he left I jumped out of my bed and went to my drawer. I pulled out some shit shorts and a tank top. I threw them on and put my dirty clothes into the dirty hamper. I combed my hands through my hair and slapped my cheeks a couple of times. I put on a strawberry Chapstick and jumped back under my covers.

Dimitri knocked on the door twice and entered. He smiled and looked at me, realizing that I had changed clothes. I couldn't speak. Dimitri had put on his pajama... bottoms.

He didn't have a shirt on. I almost died of a heart attack. He obviously ha no shame in his body. I wouldn't either if I had abs and very very nice pecs.

"is something wrong Roza?" He smirked.

I growled internally. He knew what he was doing to me. Well two can play that game. I gave him my best man eater smile and scooted over to make more room.

"Not at all Dimitri."

He gulped and I smiled some more. Dimitri got into the bed and looked at me. " how do you turn your light off?"

I clapped twice and the room was immediately dark.

"Clap off, very efficient." he praised.

"Saves me from having to get up." I laughed.

Dimitri laughed too and it was the most beautiful sound that I had ever heard. his body slightly shook the bed and he sounded relaxed. It pleased me that I could make him laugh like that.

"Shall we sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go to bed Roza."

Even though he couldn't see me, I smiled an laid down. A few seconds later, I felt him do the same.

I then realized that there would be a big problem. I could smell Dimitri. He smelled heavenly. His aftershave was drowning me, but in a good way. It fit him perfectly, it was manly, but also smelled like cinnamon.

_'Tonight's dreams are going to be crazy_' I thought before I let my eyes close.

* * *

My eyes shot open and I checked my surroundings. This time, the freeman was when he first kidnapped me. I was my tied to the bed- naked, hungry, and exhausted. I had blood trickling down my face. Victor had walked into the room and shown me what I was there for.

I touched my cheeks and felt hit tears on them. I sat up and rubbed at my face. My arms found their way around myself as I say on the bed.

"Roza?"

My eyes were used to the darkness and I turned my head to look at him. He looked confused and cute.

"Yes?" I croaked.

Dimitri immediately sat up. After he looked around the room his eyes landed on me.

"Roza? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it was just a dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." I whispered.

"Okay."

Dimitri pulled me into his arms and began to rock back and forth. I leaned my head onto his chest, which was surprisingly soft and hard at the same time.

"I'll take care of you Rose, I promise. He's not going to get you again."

"Okay." I whispered.

"Come on, let's get some sleep."

He moved to release me but I grabbed his arm like it was my lifeline.

"Don't let me go."

He stared at me for a minute and nodded. We laid down and Dimitri began to rub my back. It soothed me. We were cuddled together on the bed. My body folded into his perfectly. His chest was warm and easy to lay on. My eyes closed and I sighed before finally fell asleep, contempt in Dimitri's arms.


	12. Chapter 9

**Sorry for late update! HAPPY NEW YEARS! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**ROSE POV**

I woke up on something warm.. and hard. I looked down and my eyes were met by the best body I had ever seen in my life. My eyes were stuck on his abs and chest. I almost passed out from the sight.

"It's rude to stare Roza."

I looked up, shock probably written all over my face. Dimitri was in my bed. I was laying on top of Dimitri. I was laying on top of Dimitri.

"Hey Comrade." I said, sleepily.

"Good morning Roza." he chuckled. "So what are we doing today?"

_'Well, I would like to stay here and do you, alllll day!'_ My inner sex vixen screamed.

_'Shutup!'_ My inner practical Rose yelled back at her.

"Uhh, Liss, Christian, Tasha, and Adrian are going to Disney today. Yeah, we have to take them to the jet. And then, on Monday I have to go to school." I made a face.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

"No! Don't do that! I can't so you can't."

"Really?"

"Really."

Dimitri raised his eyebrow again. I put my hand on his forehead and tried to pushed it back down. We wrestled on the bed and Dimitri ended up on top of me. Our faces were a few centimeters from each other. I looked up at Dimitri's eyes and saw him looking at me too. Our lips met as we closed the distance between us. Our tongues fought for dominance as we rolled around on my bed. Just as things were getting heated, the door opened.

"Hey Rose- oh God, I'm sorry!" Lissa squealed.

Dimitri and I both snapped our heads up and looked at Liss. My face was beet red, as was Dimitri's. I relaized that I was straddling Dimitri. We looked very... provacative.

"Uhh, what did you need Liss?"

"I just um came you tell you that Christian cooked breakfast and that Abe is here."

"Thanks."

We all stared at eachother for a minute.

"Well okay then." Liss said awkardly before she abruptly left.

I looked down at Dimitri.

"Uhhh..." I was at a lost for words. I didn't know what to say.

Dimitri smirked. "How about we both go shower and get changed and then eat breakfast. We can discuss what just happened, later. Deal?"

I smiled him."Deal."

I rolled off of Dimitri. He winked at me and left the room.

"**WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU COMING OUT OF ROSE'S ROOM HALF NAKED?!**" I heard someone screech.

I yanked my door open to see Adrian glaring at Dimitri. Dimitri was leaned against the wall, his arms cross as he glared at Adrian.

"I don't think that it is any of your concern." he said cooly.

"The hell with that! I made it my concern, so start talking!"

Adrian was very small compared to Dimitri, so in a fight Adrian would lose. I don't think that he realized that as he yelled in Dimitri's face. Lissa, Christian, Abe, and Eddie had come up the stiars to see what was going on.

"Rose?"Eddie said. "What's going on?"

"Dimitri slept in my with with me, BECAUSE I ASKED HIM TO, and he was leaving to go take a shower and get dressed when Adrian just starts going apeshit on him. That's what's going on." I decided to leave out the partabout us kissing, they didn't need to know about that yet.

"So Adrian why are you freaking out?" Lissa said.

"He can't just waltz in here and try to take Rose away from me! I staked my claim first! Rose is mine!" he screamed at her.

_What?_ We all stared at him like he was crazy. I didn't belong to anyone.

"Uh Adrian, are you high? Rose isn't dating anyone right now and I'm pretty sure she doesn't like the fact that you are staking claims on her."

I was fed up with them talking about me like I wasn't here.

"_Rose_ does not belong to anyone. I don't belong to Dimitri and I sure as hell don't belong to Adrian. I don't know what alcohol you have been drinking Adrian, but you need to come off it before it gets you punched in the face again. I'm going to go get ready." I turned towards Dimitri. "I'm sorry for him."

"It's not your fault Rozasome people jsut can't handle a little competition." And with that he went into his room, clsing the door behind him.

As I got in the shower I thought about what Dimitri had said. Was he competiting against Adrian for me? Did I really want to be involved in a love triangle? After I blow dried my body and hair, I put on my bra and panties. I sat down in front of the mirror and started on my makeup. I did a smokey eye, black eyeliner and mascara, nude lipgloss, and some blush. I went into my walk in closet and pulled out a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a peach/reddish big dipper shirt, and a pair of leather black boots. I sprayed some Coach Poppy on, picked up my bag, and went downstairs. **(OUTFIT IS ON MY POLYVORE MY NAME IS amaribholmes, FOLLOW ME FOR THE OUTFITS PER CHAPTER! the first part is , but I'll put the links on my profile anyway. (**cgi/set?id=67285650 )

As I went downstairs, I heard gasps. Dimitri and Adrian both stood in the kitchen staring at me. Adrian's mouth was open, but he quickly closed it when he realized what he was doing. He scowled at Dimitri as he realized that he was staring at me too. My focus was primarily on Dimitri. He had on a black shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black shoes. His hair was let lose in his face and I could smell his cologne from where I was standing. There was a look in his eyes that made me shiver. He stared at me and I couldn't find the power to look away. I couldn't even breathe. Dimitri smirked as if he knew what he was doing and turned and left the room. I fianlly felt like I could breathe again. Adrian glared at Dimitri's back as he walked into the living room. (**DIMTRI'S OUTFIT:** cgi/set?id=67285650)

Lissa came into the kitchen. "Rose what is going on? Dimitri is walking around like he won a war and Adrian is pouting like he just lost his teddy bear.

"I don't know, but I swear, being around Dimitri is killling me. After that kiss this morning, everything he does, I can't help but notice. The way that he stared at me a few minutes ago, I swear I almost orgasmed. If that's what his lips do, then what can his hands do to me?" I sucked in a sharp breath.

I wasn't afraid of Dimitri, I was afraid of what he was doing to me. I hadn't had these type of thoughts ina long long time. Would Dimitri be the man to break my shell?

"Rose," Liss breathed, "Are you okay? Maybe you should come to Disney with us, it wouldn't do any harm..."

"I have classes and I'm not afraid of Dimitri. It's the power that he holds over me, his eyes, his mouth, his words... they make me want to pass out."

"Okay. Maybe you should eat something. Oh! What happened in your room this morning? You and Dimitri were... you know." she blushed.

"Yeah, I'll eat soon. Last night I asked him to stay with me so he did and I woke up screaming. At first we slept on different sides of the bed, but when I had my nightmare he held me until I went to sleep again. I guess he fell asleep that way too. This morning when I woke up and was ogling his chest. He caught me and told me it was rude to stare and then I told him that I had to go to school. I guess I made a face and he raised his eyebrow-which you know I can't do. I tried to push it back down and we werewrestling on the bed and then we kissed and you came in. Now I'm going to go eat. Then we're going to the airport."

I put some bacon, eggs, and waffles on my plate. Dimitri walked into the room just as I had stuffed two pieces of bacon into my mouth. As he sat down he raised his eyebrow at me again. I just glared. After I could swallow my food and talk like a normal human being, I turned towards Dimitri.

"Hey." I blushed, I couldn't help but think about the kiss we had shared earlier.

"Roza." Just the way my Russian name rolled off his lips made my skin crawl. "Are you ready to talk about what happened earlier?"

"Are you?"

Dimitri smiled at me before soeaking. "Roza, you tempt me, in so many ways..."

"So you're saying?" I asked.

"Rose-Roza, I like you. I like you a lot."

My face was probably beet red by now.

"Dimitri are you sure? I mean, I'm damaged goods, my life is so fucked up, I mean, everything with Victor, are you sure?" I sighed.

"How do you feel about me Roza?" Dimitri asked me. He grabbed my hands and squeezed.

"I like you, I really, really, really like you Dimitri."

He Smiled and blushed. And that makes me happy Roza, it truly does."

We sat at the table smiling at eachother, probably looking crazy to everyone else.

I fiNoshed my food soon after. "Okay Liss go get your bags cause that's going to take us at least forty five minutes to load in the car."

"My bags are already in the car Everyone is packed and ready to go."

"Great. And thanks for taking Tasha with yMy. If she had stayed her I would have committed murder."

We laughed as we walked towards the hummer. Liss joined Christian, Tasha, Eddie, and Adrian in the back of the car. I guess that meant that Dimitri and I were in the front.

"Are you driving Comrade, or am I?"

"You may drive Roza."

i got into the drivers seat and back out of my driveway. Eddie was in a black Honda in front of us with four other guards. There was another I front of him, and two more behind my hummer.

"Hey Lissa? Why was Abe at the house?"

"He said that he wanted to talk to you, but that it could wait until you got back."

"Oh well, okay."

I turned on the radio as I pulled into the highway. Want U Back by Cher Lloyd came on. Me and Liss automaticall start jamming to the song. I loved Cher, she was a laugh.

_Hey, boy you never had much game_  
_Thought I needed to upgrade_  
_So I went and walked away way way _  
_Ugh! _  
_Now, I see you've been hanging out_  
_With that other girl in town_  
_Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_  
_Ugh!_

"Can people see through these windows?" Christian asked.

I stopped singing with Liss. "No, why?"

"Because you jumping around and singing is hilarious!" he laughed. I saw Adrian chuckle before clearing his throat as if he hadn't laughed.

"That's okay Christian, because at least I don't make weird donkey sounds when I have sex." I smirked.

He paled. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Oh you know what i'm talking about. It is not my fault if you forget to soundproof the room when you wanna have sex with Liss."

This time Christian blushed. I sat back satisfied. After the DJ announced that _Call Me Maybe_ by Carly Rae Jepsen was about to come on, I quickly changed the radio station. One of Lissa songs, _Lights_, came on.

"Turn it Rose!" she screamed.

"And why should I do that?" I asked her, turning the volume down.

"You know that I don't like to hear myself!"

"Okay we'll take a vote." I said. "Who votes that we let Lissa face her music-literally?"

Everyone raised their hands.

Liss glared at Christian.

"Babe it's time." he said.

"Fine."

I turned the volume back up. I actually thought that this song was amazing and I loved it.

It helps that I wrote it. Sometimes I wrote songs for Adrian, Christian, and Liss. I wrote my own songs too.

_Noises, I play within my head_  
_Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing_  
_And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept_  
_In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone_

Everyone was boobing their heads to the beat. This must have reassured Liss because she finally let go of the breath that she had been holding.

"Liss the song is amazing. The songwriter must be amazing! I bet that they're hot!" I smiled.

"The song is good. Who wrote it?" Dimitri asked me.

"I did." I told him. "I've written some of Christian and Adrian's too."

"I learn something amzing about you every day Roza."

I blushed and looked out the window as I stopped at a red light.

We finally reached the airport. I pulled around the back where the jet was parked. We couldn't walk through the airport because perky teen girls would run down Adrian and Christian, and Liss and I would be trapped in a corner by horny guys.

This has happened before. Don't doubt the skills of the fans. They will find you.

I hugged Liss before she got on the jet.

"Remember, use protection. I so do not want little Christians or LIssas running around my house. And have fun. Make sure Adrian doesn't pass out in public. Oh! Don't let Tasha embarrass you, please, just sock her in the face." I whispered in her ear.

"I'll take that into consideration. And you use protection too!" she winked.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You know." she said creepily before getting on the plane.

For some reason-or Lissa's obvious staring at Dimitri- I thought that she was talking about Dimitri. Dimitri and I would never have sex. I think. I immediately brushed the thought from my mind. I waved bye and backed up to where I wouldn't get in the way of the jet taking off. When it was in the sky I turned and looked at Dimitri.

"Looks like it's just gonna be us for two weeks Comrade."

All he did was give me his panty dropping smirk and got in the car. I immediately wanted to jump his bones.

This was going to be a l_ong_ two weeks.

Hell this was gonna be a long car ride.

* * *

_**So yeah the songs:**_

_**Lights: Ellie Goulding**_

_**Want U Back: Cher Lloyd**_

_**Call Me Maybe: Carly Rae Jepsen**_

**_Thanks for reading! HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEARS! I PROBABLY WON'T UPDATE BEFORE THEN! SORRY!_**

_**-BREEBH14**_


	13. Chapter 10

**Sorry for late update! HAPPY NEW YEARS! Thanks for reading.**

**SO I THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS WRITTEN IN THE STORY, BUT I GUESS I DIDN'T WRITE IT.**

**ROSE'S MOM IS DEAD. YES I KILLED OFF JANINE HATHAWAY.**

**I KNOW I KNOW AND I'M SORRY. I DON'T LIKE JANINE IN MY STORIES. HER DEATH WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE NOTICE BUT IN MY DEFENSE, I THOUGHT THAT IT WAS ALREADY IN THE STORY.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**ROSE POV**

I was dying. Everything Dimitri did, I could sense it. I fhe moved, my eyes followed. I just hoped that I wouldn't crash the car while staring at the god next to me. I sighed.

"What is troubling you Roza?"

I looked at Dimitri in surprise. He was gaing at me intently, as if he could see right through my soul.

"I'm just going to miss Liss. She's my sister, my family."

"I know what you mean. I haven't seen my family in a few months. I'm used to them being around."

"Did you live with them?" I wanted to get to know Dimitri more, so I took the chance to find out more about his personal life.

"No, I lived in a condo in Baia, but I did go over every day."

"Aw, are you a a mama's boy?"

Dimitri blushed. "Fact One Roza, I am not a mama's boy, I just love her and will protect her my whole life."

"That's sweet." I smiled. Dimitri was such a great guy, I wish all guys were like him.

"And Fact Two Roza," he said, leaning over to whisper in my ear, "I am defnitely a man, not a boy."

He smelled amazing! The pleasure from his whisper went straight to my pussy. My hands tightened on the wheel and I gulped before looking at him.

"I think that that is very obvious." I flashed my man-eating grin and waited for him to fall under the spell.

* * *

**DIMITRI POV**

Roza turned to smile at me, and my pants instantly felt tighter. She was smiling at me like that... that -I'm gonna bring you to your knees with one expression- smile. I was brought to my knees, rather quickly in my opinion.

I swallowed and noticed that her eyes looked at my neck as my adam's apple bobbed. She lookeda t my lips before blinking rapidly and turning back to the road.

I leaned back in my seat, satisfied that I could have that type of affect on her. I wouldn't have to wait for Roza to be mine.

I wouldn't have to wait one week.

* * *

**ROSE POV**

Dimitri was killing me. The way he swallowed turned me on. Everything about him was a turn on. I had to force myself to stop looking at him before I crashed the car.

We finally arrived back home and I all but jumped out of the car. Eddie was ahead of me and had already unlocked the door, so I just walked right in. Abe was sitting on the couch in the living room. I just stared at him.

"Any reason why you're staring at me?" he said sarcastically.

"Any reason why you're here?" I replied back, just as facetious.

"I needed to speak with you. Privately." he responded, eyeing Dimitri.

I looked at Dimitri. He got my message and left the room, but not before winking at me. I smiled back at him as I sat next to Abe on the couch.

"So what do you need to talk about Old Man?"

"Dimitri."

"What about Dimitri?" I asked. I was truly interested in this conversation now.

"Have you and Dimitri been having any sort of relationship?"

"Dad if you're asking what I think you're asking, then no, I haven't had sex with him." _'Yet.'_ I was mortified. Abe and I managed to dodge the sex talk when I was a teenager. I knew not to fool around and be stupid, and he knew that I knew that. Point blank period.

"Seriously dad, you waited for me just to ask if I was having sex with Dimitri? You could've called to get the answer to that! What do you really want?"

Abe sighed. We both seemed to be doing that.

"Your mother's anniversary is coming up and I just wanted to know how you were feeling about it. Are you still like you were when she passed or are you better than you were back then or...?"

I sucked in a anniversary of my mom's death was important to me. My mother, Janine Hathaway-Mazur, was a singer. She mostly sang country pop music. Like an older Taylor Swift. Her most famous songs was I Hope You Dance and Anyway. She died of gun shot/blood loss.

There are the fans that adore you and the fans that absolutely hate you. A woman that didn't like my mother,for no apparent reason, orchestrated a whole plan just to kill mother.

She succeeded. My mom was shot close to her heart and died in the hospital. Ever since her death Abe blamed himself for her death. He said that it was his fault that he didn't hire more security and have the area checked before she got out of the car.

When she died I fell into a pit of darkness. i was depressed and didn't care about anything else. Abe sent me to a therapist and I was pescribed pills for depression. I got better and moved into my current house. When my mother died, I decided to sing a couple of her songs at a concert that I held near her birthday. I t was my way of the end of the concert I would sing Anyway and I Hope You Dance. I also wrote a song for her, it was named Chinese. I also sang it at the concert.

I snapped back into reality.

"I'll be fine this year. I'm going to do the concert in a few months near her birthday. I've got you, Liss, the guys, and Dimitri. Everything will be fine."

Abe smiled at me. "That's my baby girl."

He enveloped me in his arms and we sat on the couch, just enjoying the silence and eachothers company.

* * *

_**So yeah the songs:**_

_**I Hope You Dance: Lee Ann Womack**_

_**Anyway: Martina McBride**_

_**Chinese: Lily Allen**_

**_Thanks for reading! HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEARS! THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST UPDATE OF THIS BEFORE THEN! REVIEW!_**

_**-BREEBH14**_


	14. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reading.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I WOULD REALLY REALLY LIKE IF I HAD MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! GWNFY(MY OTHER STORY) HAS ALMOST TWICE AS MUCH AS THIS ONE!**

**IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR EITHER ONE OF MY STORIES, THEN PM ME WITH THE IDEA. I'LL SEE IF I CAN PUT IT IN! THIS IS YOUR STORY AS MUCH AS IT IS MINE.**

**SINCE THIS IS REALLY COMING TOGETHER AND I ALREADY KNOW WHAT I WANT TO WRITE, EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER EITHER LATER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW! **

**(BEFORE THE WEEKEND AT THE MOST!)**

**-BREEBH14**

* * *

**ROSE POV**

I was in my room, watching TV. Dimitri had went downstairs to practice in the gym, so I left him to it. That was about four hours ago. I should probably go check on him.

_'Oh please, you just want to see him shirtless and sweaty!'_ I thought.

I scoffed at myself. That wasn't the _only_ reason. I just wanted to make sure Dimitri was okay and ask what he wanted for dinner. I decided to get my lazy ass up and go check on Dimitri.

I descended the stairs that led to the basement. It was usually occupied by some of my guards. Their was a lounge in the corner of the room and a kids playground by it. The wives of the guards and their children were usually in those areas.

The men were crowded around the boxing ring. When I approahced it, most of the men looked at me in surprise. The sexiest bastards.

I smirked. "Did you guys think that I was scared to come down here?"

They all gaped. One of them, Guardian Mikhail Tanner, stepped up.

"Uh no Rose, we've just never seen you down here before."

"Today's Sunday so the rest of you won't be eating dinner with me, so I had to come ask Dimitri if he would want anything specific."

"Oh, he's in the boxing ring right now, but he'll be done in a few."

I looked at the ring. Sure enough, Dimitri was in the ring going against Eddie.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I said.

Mikhail laughed. "No. There are a set of rules that everyone agreed on."

"Like?"

"No hitting above the chest, no instigating, just things that would prevent harm to others."

"Okay. That's good."

I suddenly felt like going to the studio. When I was in highschool, I joined the dance team as an extracurricular. After my career took off, I didn't have any time for extracurriculars, so I quit. I did make Abe put a dance studio in the house so I could still keep it up.

"Hey, I'm going to be down in the studio. Do you know where Mia is?" I asked Mikhail.

Mia also danced, so whenever I felt like dancing I asked her to join me. Mikhail pointed over to the lounge. Mia sat talking to his wife Sonya.

"Can you tell Dimitri where I'll be?"

He nodded and I went over to Mia.

"Hey Sonya, Mia."

They both turned towards me with warm smiles.

"What can we do for you Rose?" Sonya said.

"Well, I just wondering if Mia wanted to join me in the studio." I replied, looking at her.

Mia smiled and nodded. "Just let me go get changed."

She hopped off the bar stool and skipped upstairs.

"Would you mind if some of us ladies came to watch?" Sonya asked me. "We get bored watching our men."

"Of course you can come. It's right next to the music room."

I suddenly got an idea that would benefit the wives and their kids. "Hey, why don't I plug in the wall screens and we can play Just Dance with the kids?"

"That's amazing Rose, I'll tell everyone and you go set up. Some of the men might join us too!"

We both grined at eachother likes idiots. Sonya went to the other women and I ran upstairs. Iwent to the dance studio and placed gym mats on the floor so the little kids wouldn't hurt themselves. I plugged the game into the TV and let it load while I went to the kitchen. I put a case each of Coke, Water, and Juicy-Juice in a basket. I also grabbed some chips, different types of candy, paper plates, dip for snacks. When I went back into the studio to set up all the food. Mia stood in the room.

"What's going on?" she said.

I had forgotten about Mia. She thought that we were going to dance.

"Oh, Sonya is going to bring up some of the kids and their parents and we're all going to play Just Dance and have some snacks. Is that cool?" I explained.

"I love Just Dnace!" Mia screamed.

"Great," I said. "Can you plug in the other two Just Dance games?"

"Yeah sure."

While Mia plugged in the games I set up the snacks and drinks on a table that was already set up. Sonya came in a minute later with most of the childrena nd their moms.

"Some of the guys are coming up after they change." she told me before ushering some of the kids over to the screens.

Mia's daughter Jill came up to me. "Thanks for doing this Rose."

I smiled down at her. "You're very welcome Jill."

She beamed up at me before she ran off to play with her friends at one of the screens.

I suddnely became tired so I sat in a bean bag chair. After leaning back and closing my eyes I smelled the familiar scent of Dimitri's aftershave.

"Hey Comade." I whispered. His aftershave was overpowering. I swear I almost passed out.

I heard the scrape of a chair behind me. Opeining my eyes, I saw Dimitri sitting in a chair.

"Hello Roza." he replied. "You shouldn't lean your head back like that. It's bad for the neck."

With that statement he grabbed my head gently and placed it on his lap. Dimitri began rubbing my neck and head gingerly. His hands were so magical; they made me moan (in my head of course). I was feeling pure bliss. Dimitri chuckled when I moaned outloud.

"Comrade this feels sooo good."

"My sisters used to make me massage their necks, so I learned from experience." His tone was wistful.

Dimitri really missed his family. They sounded really close. He came to America just to protect me, but had to leave his whole family. brilliant idea came in my head. It was September and Christmas was in two months. Dimitri needed his family desperately. I could fly them here, and they could stay until New Years or whenever they wanted to leave. I didn't mind, I had enough room in the house,so they could stay with us. I was on fire today.

I heard Dimitri talking to his mom on Skype. I never knew what they were saying, but I could use his Skype while he was working out.

I had a plan.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**_REVIEW PLEASE! I WOULD LIKE MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! THANKS!_**

_**-BREEBH14**_


	15. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reading.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I WOULD REALLY REALLY LIKE IF I HAD MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! GWNFY(MY OTHER STORY) HAS ALMOST TWICE AS MUCH AS THIS ONE!**

**IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR EITHER ONE OF MY STORIES, THEN PM ME WITH THE IDEA. I'LL SEE IF I CAN PUT IT IN! THIS IS YOUR STORY AS MUCH AS IT IS MINE!**

**-BREEBH14**

* * *

**ROSE POV**

_With that statement he grabbed my head gently and placed it on his lap. Dimitri began rubbing my neck and head gingerly. His hands were so magical; they made me moan (in my head of course). I was feeling pure bliss. Dimitri chuckled when I moaned outloud._

_"Comrade this feels sooo good."_

_"My sisters used to make me massage their necks, so I learned from experience." His tone was wistful._

_Dimitri really missed his family. They sounded really close. He came to America just to protect me, but had to leave his whole family. brilliant idea came in my head. It was September and Christmas was in three months. Dimitri needed his family desperately. I could fly them here, and they could stay until New Years or whenever they wanted to leave. I didn't mind, I had enough room in the house,so they could stay with us. I was on fire today._

_I heard Dimitri talking to his mom on Skype. I never knew what they were saying, but I could use his Skype while he was working out._

_I had a plan._

* * *

**ROSE POV**

**THE NEXT DAY**

I poked my head into the gym. Dimitri had been down there for two hours, but he usually trained for three or four. That gave me time. I quietly ran back upstairs and entered Dimitri's room. The smell of his aftershave wa so strong, I almost fainted from pleasure. Before I got off task, I searched the room for his laptop. It was sitting on the desk in the corner of his room. Now that I had looked around, I noticed that Dimitri was very neat. Very neat.

I snuck over to the laptop and opened it. Dimitri was crazy, he didn't lock his computer. Didn't he know that there were nutcases that would try to break into it?

_'Like you are?'_ said practical Rose.

_'Shut up.'_ I thought back. She could be really annoying.

I opened Skype and searched for is mothre's name. Sure enough, Olena Belikov was in his recent calls. I clicked the call buttona nd waited to see if she was going to answer. The screen popped up and I danced a little.

"Dimka? Oh hello." A woman with shoulder length brown hair said. I knew that this was Olena. She was beautiful and looked just like Dimitri.

"Hi, I'm Rose." I said. "Would you mind if you gathered your family around the camera?"

"Of course. One minute dear." she yelled something in Russian and they all came down the staircase. There were three sisters and little boy and a little old lady.

"Hi, I'm Rosemarie Hathway-Mauzr, but you can call me Rose." I smiled into the camera.

"OH MY GAWD! M-MOM! THIS IS ROSE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M TALKING TO ROSE! I'M GOING TO PASS OUT!" screamed the youngest looking of the sisters. I assumed that she was Viktoria.

I smiled somemore and waited unitl she finished.

"I'm calling because of Dimitri."

"What's wrong with my son? Is everything alright? I s Dimitri okay?!" Olena practically yelled intot he camera.

"Oh, no! Everything is fine! Dimitri is fine, just a little homesick."

"Oh, my poor baby." Olena sighed.

"This is where I come in. I was wondering if I could fly you and your family here and you could stay until New Years? Or whenever you want to leave." I suggested.

"YES!" Viktoria screamed. "I second that notion!"

I laughed at her excitement. "You all are welcome here. You can stay at the house and I can show you guys around L.A."

"Are you sure about this Roza?" Olena asked. "We don't want to be aby trouble."

"It wouldn't be any trouble . None at all. I just want okays from all of you."

"Of course we'll come!" Viktoria said. Okay one down.

"Mama I want to go." Paul said. Okay two.

"Well, since everyone else is going, so am I." said Sonya. Three.

"Okay." Karolina said. Four.

"Okay we'll all come to America." Olena said. That left...

Yeva.

I stared at her and she stared at me.

"Would you like to come?" I asked hopefully.

She scowled at me. "I'm not some helpless old lady child."

I was taken back at her tone. She was lucky I was respecful old women. Even crazy ones like her.

"I'll come. Be careful child, love is not as complicated as you think. There will be good and bad times. You have to pull through the tough times. In the end you will get what you desire. Do not let your past determine the possible future." she said.

I just stared at her. _Love? Was she talking about me and Dimitri? And what bad times?_ This lady really was crazy.

I just smiled some more. "Alright great. I'll send the plane tomorrow. It should get in L.A the day after. I won't come to get you because I have classes and Dimitri will be with me. California's nice in the fall, so bring small sweaters, cardigans, skirts, jeans, capris, and flip flops if you want. In the winter it can get a little coldr, so pack jackets and clothes that'll keep you warm. It also rains in February, so hats, caps, beanies. Is that good?"

"This is awesome! I gotta go pack!" screamed Viktoria as she ran upstairs, most likely to her room.

"Okay, well, I'll see you all when you get here, and don't tell Dimitri. I want him to be suprised."

"Thank you Roza." Olena said. I loved this woman already. Now her mother, she was a diffrent story.

"You're wlecome. Bye." I waved and they all waved before disconnecting. I deleted the call from Dimitri's recent calls and snuck out of his room.

I had classes at noon, so I figured that I should tell Dimitri that he should go shower so we could leave.

Dimitri was in the gym alone, beating a punching bag. He was shirtless and his muscles would flex with every movement. Didn't he know that he could make a girl pass out down here?!

I cleared my throat. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello Roza. Do you need anything?" His Russian accent was showing and my knees became weak.

"Uh yeah, I have classes at noon and it's ten I thought that you would want time to shower before we left." I blushed.

"Thank you for coming to get me. I'll be ready in an hour."

He followed me up the stairs and we both went different ways, Dimitri to his room and me to the living room. My laptop, notebooks, school books, and writing utensils were already in my shoulder bag, so I turned on the TV to waste time. Dimitri came down the stairs any hour later.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said.

We both went to the garage. Dimitri started to walk towards the Hummer but I stopped him.

"We're taking the Audi." I said, pointing my black Audi S5.

He grinned and got in the passenger seat. _Smart boy._ I sat in the driver's seat and started to back out of the garage.

"Here we come CSU."

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**_REVIEW PLEASE! I WOULD LIKE MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! THANKS!_**

_**-BREEBH14**_


	16. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reading.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I WOULD REALLY REALLY LIKE IF I HAD MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! GWNFY(MY OTHER STORY) HAS ALMOST TWICE AS MUCH AS THIS ONE!**

**IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR EITHER ONE OF MY STORIES, THEN PM ME WITH THE IDEA. I'LL SEE IF I CAN PUT IT IN! THIS IS YOUR STORY AS MUCH AS IT IS MINE!**

**-BREEBH14**

* * *

_**ROSE POV**_

_"We're taking the Audi." I said, pointing my black Audi S5._

_He grinned and got in the passenger seat. Smart boy. I sat in the driver's seat and started to back out of the garage._

_"Here we come CSU."_

* * *

_ROSE POV_

I parked into a spot and turned off the car.

"Well, here we are." I annouced.

Students were walking to their classes and sitting under the shade of the palm trees.

"Okay, so I have one class in thirty minutes. It lasts an hour and then I have a forty-five minute break. My last class of the day is an hour and fifteen minutes long and then we can leave. That puts us at about 3 pm. Got it?" I informed Dimitri.

"Got it."

"Okay. It's gonna take about 25 minutes just to get to my class, so let's go."

I got out of the car and waited for Dimitri. After I locked it I turned towards a few of my other guards. They had traveled in a black Honda behind us.

"Okay so you guys ready?" I asked.

"You will be safe Rose."

I also had guards already on the campus. They were there just in case the students got too out of hand. In all I had about forty guards with me. It seems a little extreme, but there were crazies in the world. The thirty guards that were with me split up. I had fifteen in the front and back. Dimitri was next to me his hand on my back. We started walking through the quad and some students looked up to see what all the men in black were for.

"THERE SHE IS!" an annoying female voice screamed. I looked past one of my front guards to see a few girls running towards me. They all wore shirts with my face on them.

_'Oh look at that, we have a fan club!'_ said snarky Rose.

"Fuck." one of my rear guards said.

I looked behind him and saw guys running towards my little group. Joy. I locked eyes with Dimitri. he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Roza, where's your first class?" he hastily asked.

I pointed to a building that was at the far end of the quad. "It's down there."

"ебля большой." He said. I think it was a curse. "Alright, are you ready?"

"For wha-AH?!" I screamed.

Dimiri had lifted me over his shoulder and was running to the building. He was running fast. The guards were holding back the growing crowd of students. He was almost there when more students came from out of nowhere.

"Вы чертовски издеваешься надо мной?!" Dimitri screamed.

Even though I knew that he was probably cursing my name right now, his accent was so sexy.

He ran around the few boys. We finally reached the building and Dimitri sat me down. Breathing heavily, he leaned against the wall opposite of me.

"Are you okay?" he puffed.

"I'm great. Thanks Comrade." I smiled.

I saw a vending machine and ran over to get Dimitri a water. I pulled two dollars out of my pocket and fed them to the machine. Leaving the change, I went back to Dimitri and opened the water for him. He gulped at least half of it before speaking.

"Thank you Roza."

I just smiled at him. We were in our own little world until some idiot decided to interupt us.

"Rosemarie Hathway-Mazur! I love you. Everything about you is amazing. You're beautful, talented, and such a gift from God. Will you marry me?"

Dimitri and I both looked down to see a guy in a tux and on one knee. In his hand he held a diamond ring. My eyes went a big.

"Are you proposing to me?" I asked stupidly. _'Duh Rose.' _

"Yes! So what do you say?"

I looked at Dimitri. He was glaring holes into the boys head. I thought that I heard a growl come form his mouth.

I turned back to the boy. "I'm sorry, but I can't marry you."

"Why not? I'm rich, handsome, smart, did I metion rich... what more could a girl ask for?"

"Um, I don't know you?" I said while trying to hold back my laughter. Dimitri looked like he was trying to do the same.

"Rose! You are going to marry me! We are going to have two beautiful sons that will inherit my future business empire! Why wouldn't you want that?!" the kid demanded.

"No, we're not." I snapped. Harsh, but I was started to get aggravated. This guy just thought that I would marry him because he was a rich, cocky snob? Hell to the fucking no! Dimitri noticed my tension and tried to get the boy to leave.

"Look, Rose doesn't want to talk to you anymore. She has denied your proposal twice so move along please." he spoke patiently.

The guy just stared at him. "No, I'm not moving unless someone makes me! Rose shall be mine!"

"Well whatever you say." Dimitri smirked as he picked the boy up and started to walk outside. He dropped the boy on his ass and came back into the building. "That was easy as pie."

The boy turned around to argue, but after a glare from Dimitri, he huffed and left. His apporach had got me thinking. Did I really want to be chased by college students every day. With me trying to learn, I would be hindering the other students from doing so. It was the that I made a snap ecision.

"Hey Dimitri."

"Yes Roza."

"How about I just take online classes from home."

He turned around and smiled at me. 'I think that that would be a great idea. Roza. I'll tell the guys and see if the students have gone to class."

He said some words into his earpiece and I heard the buzz of a response.

"Okay, they say that its clear. Do you need to talk to your dean?"

"Uh no, I 'll just send her an email." I shrugged.

Dimitri peered out of the window and waved me out. I crept out of the buidling and stood tentavely behine Dimitri. H esmiled at me and we started to speed walk towards a group of my guardians. When we reached them they spread out around me and Dimitri, eight in the front and back. A little closer to the parking lot stood fourteen of my other guards. They joined the lines with seven in the front and back. I was escorted to my car and scrambled in before any creeper could snatch me out. Dimitri climbed in next to me and put a reasurring hand on mine. I smiled at him before speeding out of the parking.

So much for college.

* * *

**OKAY SO THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ARRIVAL OF THE BELIKOV CLAN! YAYA, BE EXCITED! AND REVIEW, THIS STORY NEEDS THEM1 COME ON YOU GUYS PLEASSSSE? I WOULD APPRECIATE IT AND WOULD BE DRIVEN TO UPDATE.**

**Translations:**

**Вы чертовски издеваешься надо мной? -Are you fucking kidding me?**

**ебля большой -Fucking great.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**_REVIEW PLEASE! I WOULD LIKE MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! THANKS!_**

_**-BREEBH14**_


	17. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review PLEASE! I would like it if I had more reviews for this story. Guardians Will Never Fail You has almost twice as much as this one.**

**If anyone has an idea for either of my stories, pm me! I'll see if I can put it in or not and I'll give credit of course!**

**-BREEBH14**

* * *

**ROSE POV**

I was so excited.

I was literally skipping around the house. Dimitri, Eddie, Mikhail, and some of the other guards stared at me all day, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Whenever I saw one of them looking, I would turn around and walk the other way and silently scold myself. The moment was almost here. Eddie and the guards that went to pick up the Belikovs were almost at the house. Dimitri was going to be ecstatic.

Dimitri and I were sitting in the living room. He was watching the TV while I was watching the door. As the time ticked by, the butterflies in my stomach started to go crazy. I became nervous. What if they didn't like me once we met face to face? I knew that I had the approval of one Belikov, but that was because of my fame, not of me. I also liked Dimitri, but that didn't mean that his mother had to like me. I suddenly did not want the Belikovs to come.

The bell rang. Half of me practically screamed no, while the other half gleefully squealed yes.

"Dimitri get the door, I have to uh," I stuttered, trying to make up a fast lie, "I have to um... I have to pee."

"Um...okay Roza. It's no problem."

I grinned as he opened the door. This moment was going to be so exciting!

"Mama? Vik? Karo? Yeva? Sonya? Что вы здесь делаете?" he said.

"Don't just stand there Dimka! Let us in! You're staring at us like you've never seen us before!" one of the sisters laughed.

Dimitri blushed and stepped aside to let them in. I was standing behind his tall figure, so they couldn't see me unless they stepped around him.

"Where is Roza?!" I heard Viktoria screamed. I knew this because of the obvious 'I'm a fan' voice.

"Uhh, I don't know. She said she had to go to the bathroom..." Dimitri said, turning around.

I took this opportunity to step in front of him. "Hi everyone! Welcome to LA! Was your flight okay? Did anything go wrong?"

Olena smiled at me. "It was perfect dear. Again, thank you for flying us."

I beamed at Olena. "It was no problem, I just wanted you guys to be as comfortable as possible."

I was suddnely airborne. I landed on the floor with a thud. My butt was a little sore. I looked up at the person that was attached to my waist.

It was Viktoria. Of course.

"Uh, hey Viktoria." I smiled at her.

"Ohmygod!" she squealed. "She knows my name! Rose Hathaway- Mazur knows my name! This is the best day of my life!"

I just laughed. She was too adorable. I just hoped that she wasn't a creepy fan. You know the ones that stalked me in my sleep, took samples of my her and nails, ate what I ate, and wore what I wore. That was beyond creepy.

"When Viktoria gets off of me, I will be glad to show you guys to your rooms."

Dimitri picked Viktoria off. She put up quite a struggle to stay latched onto my waist, but in the end Dimitri and his muscles won. I stood up and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Hey Dimitri? Can you and some of the other guards get their bags?"

"Sure Roza." he smiled before leaving to go gather some of the guards from the gym.

"Okay so Karolina I put a baby basket for Zoya and a twin bed for Paul in your room. I figured that you would want them with you. The room is pretty big, so you have plenty of room to move around. Is that okay?"

She grinned at me. "That's perfect Roza, thank you."

"You're welcome."

She stayed to get settled as I led the rest of the family to their designated rooms. Sonya was next to Karolina, then came Viktoria, then Yeva, and Olena was next to Dimitri's room. They were all on one side of the hallway. I wanted them to be together just in case something happened.

"This is amazing Roza. You're a kind-hearted girl and will be blessed with love throughout your life." Olena said.

"Thank you Olena."

"You're very welcome Roza."

I left the Belikovs to get settled and went to the kitchen. Dimitri was sitting at the island, his eyebrows scrunched in concentration. I sat in front oif him with my chin on my hands.

"Whatcha thinking about Comrade?"

He stared at me before answering. "You."

I blushed. "What about me?"

"I'm thinking about how generous, and beautiful, and perfect you asre Roza."

"I'm not perfect Dimitri. I'm fucked up inside the head."

Dimitri stared straight at me. "Roza, you are not fucked up inside the head. You have had your difficultiews, but they have only made you who you are now, a talented, loving woman."

We were staring into eachother's eyes, both of us captivated by the other. Our lips were so close, they were almost touching, just a bit closer. Dimitri closed the gap in between our lips. Sparks flew as our lips moved in sync. We finally seperated to breathe.

"That was..." I started.

"Amazing." Dimiri fnished for me.

The kitchen was silent as we continued to stare at each other in wonder.

"So that is what's going on here!" someone exclaimed.

Our heads swiveled to see Viktoria grinning at us. Her face was going to practically split into two if she grinned any harder.

"Господи, почему мы?!" Dimirt said.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Что вы здесь делаете? - What are you doing here?**

**Господи, почему мы? - Dear Lord, why us?!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**_REVIEW PLEASE! I WOULD LIKE MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! THANKS!_**

_**-BREEBH14**_

_**A REVIEW LIKE THIS REALLY BRIGHTENS MY DAY:**_

i never have liked the human ones but urs has made me like them! great job!

_**THANKS JordanJas!**_

_**I'M GOING TO TRY TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW MY STORIES AS I UPLOAD CHAPTERS!**_


	18. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review PLEASE! I would like it if I had more reviews for this story. Okay so I know it took me a long time to update, but I was sick, and then I had to help my mom plan my grandmas 60th birthday ball. Yeah it was big. Thanks for sticking with me even though I'm the suckiest person ever! JK! Sorry for all the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors! I'm only human and doing this to the best of my ability. **

**If anyone has an idea for either of my stories, pm me! I'll see if I can put it in or not and I'll give credit of course!**

**-BREEBH14**

* * *

**(ALRIGHT, LET'S SAY IT'S WEDNESDAY (TECHNICALLY EARLY THURSDAY MORNING), CAUSE THE BELIKOV FAMILY IS HERE!)**

**R****OSE POV**

"Господи, почему мы?!" Dimitri said. "Oh no, turn around. Why didn't I know that you were going to spy on Roza?

"Uh... hey Viktoria." I mumbled. "What are you doing up?

"So you guys like, like each other? О Димка любит знаменитостей прямо сейчас! Я мог бы быть связан с Роза!" she practically screamed.

"Shhhh!" I didn't know what she said, but I did know that I didn't want everyone in the kitchen.

"Это не то, что Виктория." Dimitri told her. I really didn't appreciate this Russian only conversation. I had my knowledge of foreign language, but Russian was something that I hadn't dabbled in. _'There's a first for everything.'_

"Oh really?" a smirking Viktoria asked him. "So you're not romantically involved with Roza? In any way? I don't walk down the street and see two people that aren't romantically together kissing. Do you?"

In California? Yes. "Dimitri said that we're not romantically involved?" I scoffed. It was my turn to join the conversation. He admitted that he liked me the day we escorted our friends to the airport. We were going on a date on Friday.

"It's not that we're not romantically involved, we just haven't been on a date and we aren't together."

"But you're interested in me romantically, which technically means that we _**are**_ romantically involved,right?" I stared at him.

"Yes! We are but-"

"But you said that you guys weren't-" Viktoria interupted.

"We aren't but-"

"Which is it Dimitri?" I demanded. "Either you like me or you don't. I don't plan on staying up all night for this."

He peeked at Viktoria. I grabbed his chin and brought his face back to me. "You're not answering her, you're answering me."

"Господи пожалуйста, возьми меня сейчас! Roza I.. I I d-" Tears sprung to my eyes as he hesitated.

"Just save it Dimitri. If you can't tell me that you like me... then I guess you don't."

I quickly walked upstairs to my bedroom. Climbing into my bed, I threw the covers over my head and let my tears flow.

* * *

DIMITRI POV

I watched Roza walk up the stairs. Why did my sister have to come ansd ruin everything? Why did God have to give me sisters? Now Roza thought that I didn't like her.

_'You didn't tell her that you did like her. You even said that you guys weren't romantically involved.'_

I didn't want Viktoria writing about Roza and her relationships on her Facebook and Twitter accounts. My love life was always in the open, Viktoria lived on social network sites, and every woman in my house teased me. I couldn't wait for Paul to grow upa dn go throguh what I did.

Viktoria was still in the kitchen. "Why are you still here? Shoudln't you be in bed?"

"Why didn't you tell Roza that you liked her?" she countered.

"I din't want it to be on the world wide web, and then the news."

"What are you talking about Dimitri?" she sighed. "Who would care to put your life on the news?"

Oh. Burn. "No Vik. You can never shut up about my love life on your little social networks. This time you can't do that. I didn't tell Roza that I liked her because I didn't want you to tell the world."

"What are you talking about?"

"Roza is famous. Her life is already out there for the world to see. She doesn't need another teenager telling the world who she likes."

"Ohh.. I see what you mean."

"Yeah. Now I have to think of a way for Rose to forgive me. I do like her. A lot more than I've liked anyone else."

"I got it, but we're gonna need some help." Viktoria smiled like a Cheshire Cat, and I just stared back.

"Gosh Dimitri when someone says that and smiles mischeviously, you smile back the same way! Everyone knows that! Don't you watch TV?"

"Oh okay!" I smiled and she smiled back.

And then she left me in the kitchen.

"Where are you going?!" I whisper yelled.

"To bed, I'm tired."

I huffed and went upstairs to my room. I hoped Viktoria's plan worked.

It had to. I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Господи, почему мы? - Dear Lord, why us?!**

**О Димка любит знаменитостей прямо сейчас! Я мог бы быть связан с Роза! -Oh Dimka loves celebrities now! I could be related to Roza!**

**Это не то, что Виктория. - It's not like that Viktoria. **

**Господи пожалуйста, возьми меня сейчас! - O Lord please take me now!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**_REVIEW PLEASE! I WOULD LIKE MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! THANKS!_**

_**-BREEBH14**_


	19. Chapter 16

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review PLEASE! I would like it if I had more reviews for this story. Thanks for sticking with me even though I'm the suckiest person ever! JK! Sorry for all the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors! I'm only human and writing this to the best of my ability. **

**If anyone has an idea for either of my stories, pm me! I'll see if I can put it in or not and I'll give credit of course!**

**I now write another story: As Long As You're Here. It's a Vampire Academy RosexDimitri! Check it out please!**

**Rose's outfit for this chapter is on my polyvore: amaribholmes. Sometimes I post their outfits on my profile. I have four in this stories collection. GO CHECK IT OUT!**

**-BREEBH14**

* * *

_**DIMITRI POV**_

_**I huffed and went upstairs to my room. I hoped Viktoria's plan worked.**_

_**It had to. I wouldn't have it any other way.**_

* * *

DIMITRI POV

The next morning I woke up extra early so I could talk to Viktoria about her plan. she was still used to Russian time, so she was probably awake anyway. It wouldn't be a major pain to disturb her. After showering and dressing in a black shirt and dark blue jeans, I put on my shoes and went to her room. As I predicted, Viktoria answered the door Awake and fully clothed.

"Hey, why are you up so early?" She asked me.

I stared at her for a moment. Why did she think I was up? just to have fun? "We need to discuss your plan. How am I going to win Rover back over?"

"Oh, oh yeah! I forgot about that! Come in."

Ducking my head to avoid the frame, I entered her room. It was a complete mess. Only Viktoria could find the time to throw clothes around a room in a day. There were shorts, bras, jeans, and jackets everywhere. I was positive that the bathroom looked even worse. I sat down on the cleanest spot I could find, the window sill.

"So how am I going to win Roza back?"

Viktoria grinned. "Roza knows that she needs momma and your sisters' approval in order to be fully accepted by the family. So we have to make her feel accepted. You also have to do simple but sweet things for her. Leave a roses on her pillow when she comes back from the shower, chocolates or in food in Roza's case, make her dinner, and write her love letters. Compliment her all the time and treat her like a princess. She won't be able to resist us! You'll get your date eventually. Maybe Monday."

I thought about what Viktoria said. She was right, but where did she learn all of that?

"I read a lot of romance novels, and T.V helps too." she told me, as if reading my mind.

"Okay, so I have to become a whipped man?" I asked. That's what I understood from her speech.

"Dimitri you were already whipped when i walked through the front door. So today, we can start with a letter. Just a short note about how you're sorry and that you'll make it up to her. Nothing major. Then we'll see how she treats you. If she ignores you but stares a bit, then we're making progress. If Roza glares at you, then she needs some time to cool off. So, if the letter works, then you'll put a single rose on her bed. I know that roses are her favorite flower, ironically. Got it?"

I blinked. I was confused, but understood at the same time. "Love note, and if all goes well, a rose. Got it."

Viktoria stared at me and shook her head. "I don't know when you became so dumb. Maybe it was your first year of college."

"Да заткнись." I replied as I left the room. I needed to find Eddie so I could get him to order a single rose from a flower shop. I f I left the house then it would look suspicious, but he could do it for me. I found him sparring in the boxing area. "Hey Eddie!"

He stopped sparring and looked at me, which gave his opponent, Mikhail Tanner, a chance to pin him down and win. When Eddie stepped out of the area I shook his hand. "Sorry for making you lose there."

"It's okay, it was just a practice."

"Good then. Can you do me a favor?"

Eddie peered up at me. "What is it?"

"I need you to go into the city and get one red rose. Just one. And to get one of those cards that comes with flowers bouquets. That's all I need."

"I can do that. I was going to go to the store later on anyway."

"Great," I smiled at him and gave him the money. Then I went upstairs to work on my letter. Roza was going to be mine in no time.

* * *

**ROSE POV**

I woke up and just stared at the ceiling. Earlier this morning, Dimitri couldn't even admit to _his own sister_ that he liked me. It was sad. I immediately came upstairs and cried myself to sleep. Today, I was forced to see Dimitri _and_ Viktoria. I hoped that she didn't tell her mother that Dimitri had denied me in my face. I honestly didn't understand what was so hard about liking me. Dimitri either did or didn't. It wasn't fucking algebra!

I looked at my clock and noticed that it was nine a.m. I decided to get up and face my fear instead of die of self-pity in my bed. I was Rose fucking Hathway-Mazur. No man was ever gonna bring me down again. Not after what had happened. With sudden energy, I hopped out of bed and went into my bathroom. After taking a nice long shower, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I stepped into my body drier and let it work its magic. I took a matching underwear set out of the drawer in my bathroom and walked back into my room. Just as I was about to enter my walk in closet, I saw it. On my pillow, there lay a piece of paper with nice handwriting on it. I picked it up, it was obviously meant for me.

_Dearest Roza,_

_I'm sorry for what happened this morning. I just didn't want Viktoria spreading your (and my) love life on the internet. She practically lives off of the internet and she would have told everyone about this morning. I do like you, too much for my own good. You're beautiful and loving sweet, and most of all, caring. You're the angel in my life and I hope and pray that you will never be taken away from me. _

_Love, _

_Your Comrade_

I started to breath again when I finished the letter. Even though it was short, Dimitri had put loads of romance into the letter. I was being a complete bitch by shutting him out. He didn't deserve that. Dimitri was just trying to protect my reputation and not let the whole world know who I liked. It wasn't any of their business anyway.

I smiled at the letter and set it on my bedside table. I put on a blood-red and black lace corset tank top, a leather jacket, skinny jeans, and black stiletto ankle boots. Next was my hair. I sat at the vanity in my bathroom and plugged up my straightener. I straightened my hair and let it fall down my back. My makeup was saved for last. I applied my foundation and decided to do a smoky eye. I also put on some blush, black mascara and eyeliner, and red lipstick.

**THE OUTFIT IS ON MY POLYVORE: amaribholmes**

When I was finally finished, I smiled at myself in the mirror. Dimitri wouldn't be able to resist me. Hell, I couldn't even do it. The corset pushed up my boobs and gave me cleavage and my makeup was perfect. My eyes popped and I looked dangerous. I was absolutely sexy.

Now to make Dimitri like me even more. This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Да заткнись- Oh shut up.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**_REVIEW PLEASE! I WOULD LIKE MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! THANKS!_**

_**-BREEBH14**_


	20. Chapter 17

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review PLEASE! I would like it if I had more reviews for this story. Thanks for sticking with me even though I'm the suckiest person ever! JK! Sorry for all the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors! I'm only human and writing this to the best of my ability. **

**If anyone has an idea for either of my stories, pm me! I'll see if I can put it in or not and I'll give credit of course!**

**I now write another story: As Long As You're Here. It's a Vampire Academy RosexDimitri! Check it out please! Here's the summary:**

**Summary:**

**Rose and Dimitri have been best friends ever since elementary school. They went to the same schools and always hung out together. Now Rose and Dimitri live together in an apartment in New York. Rose owns a cafe and Dimitri is a lawyer. With the arrival of a dare, Rose and Dimitri's friendship will be tested. How far will the lines stretch before they both snap? **

**This story has no relation to the movie Friends With Benefits. There shall be no references to that movie. I wrote this story because all of the Friends with Benefits stories were about the actual movie and that annoyed me. **

**Rose's outfit for this chapter is on my polyvore: amaribholmes. Sometimes I post their outfits on my profile. I have four in this stories collection. GO CHECK IT OUT!**

**-BREEBH14**

* * *

_**DIMITRI POV**_

_**I huffed and went upstairs to my room. I hoped Viktoria's plan worked.**_

_**It had to. I wouldn't have it any other way.**_

* * *

_ROSE POV_

_When I was finally finished, I smiled at myself in the mirror. Dimitri wouldn't be able to resist me. Hell, I couldn't even do it. The corset pushed up my boobs and gave me cleavage and my makeup was perfect. My eyes popped and I looked dangerous. I was absolutely sexy._

_Now to make Dimitri like me even more. This was going to be fun._

* * *

ROSE POV

I strutted down the stairs, purposely making sure that my heels clicked against the floor. Dimitri and his family sat at the kitchen island, eating breakfast. It was something that I didn't recognize, so it must have been Russian. Olena probably made it.

"Good morning everyone." I said. Their heads all whipped up to stare at me. It was kind of creepy. I couldn't help but look at Dimitri. He was staring back at me.

"Good morning Roza." he said. That simple statement sent a chill throughout my body.

I just nodded in response. I didn't want him to think that I had forgiven him. Yes, I wasn't as mad, but the evil Rose in me wanted revenge. It was then that Dimitri seemed to look at what I was wearing. His eyes went wide as he sucked in a breath. I smirked and went to go get breakfast.

"Okay what am I eating?" I asked as I sat down next to Olena, and across from Dimitri.

"_That_ is blini." Olena said. "It's a thin pancake, sort of like a crepe. You can cover your blini with jam, butter, fruit, or honey."

I nodded again and put some blueberries and jam on my blini. I started to eat and the Belikovs stared at me as they waited for my response.

"Jesus Christ, this was amazing! Who made it?"

All eyes turned to Dimitri. "I did." he said. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." I simply stated. We stared at each other before Viktoria interupted. Was that her job or something?

"Dimitri used to cook for us all the time. He's very good at it. Women would kill to sit in our kitchen. His Russian dishes will blow your mind."

"Действительно Виктория, вы собираетесь отдать его!" Karolina said.

"Да заткнись!" Viktoria responded.

Everyone stared at me. _Why?_ I don't know. Their conversation seemed to be about me. I wouldn't be able to Google what they were saying because I wouldn't remember. I decided to just eat my wonderful breakfast of blini and orange juice.

"So what are we doing today?" Sonya asked while her sisters were still arguing.

I cleared my throat. Viktoria would love my plan. "Well, I have some recording to do at the studio and then I thought that we could all go shopping and go out for dinner. Is that good?"

Someone in the room, obviously Viktoria, squealed. "Of course that's okay! Try perfect! I have to change!" Viktoria ran up to her room and slammed the door shut.

"We have to get dressed to," Olena said, motioning to the other Belikovs.

They all got up and left the room, which left me alone... with Dimitri. I cleared my throat again and went to put my dishes in the dushwasher. When I straightened my body, I felt his presence behind me. His arms slowly came around as he put his hands on the counter. Now that his arms were on both sides of my body, I had no escape. I turned around to face Dimitri.

"What is it that you want?" I asked. He just stared at me, his eyes speaking more words than his mouth ever could. I already knew that his answer was going to be before he said it.

"I want _you_ Roza." His accent rolled over my body and I closed my eyes, forcing myself to concentrate.

"Well you can't have me Dimitri." I replied defiantly.

"And why is that?"

"You know why." I wanted him to tell me. I wanted Dimitri to admit that he had problems telling the world about us. Yes, I was evil.

"I take it that you read my note?" He asked me, one on his eyebrows raised. I knew that he did it to tempt me.

"Yes I did."

"And?" There wa a heavy silence in the air as I contemplated how to answer his question. What did I think of the letter?

"It was lovely." I stated. Dimitri started to smile, but I stopped him. "But you still don't want me."

"Roza, of course I want you." he huffed. "I don't know how to... explain it I guess you would say. Let me try this." Dimitri took both of my hands in his and looked me in my eyes. I stood there like an idiot mesmerised by his brown orbs. "Roza, Вы всегда будете моим. Даже если я не говорю это сейчас, вы всегда будете в моем сердце. Вы заполняете меня, заставить меня полно. Как я могу не хотите ли?"

I just breathed. I didn't understand a word that he had said, but I was pretty sure that it was romantic. Tears formed at the corners of my eyes. "I don't know what you just said." I told Dimitri.

"I know Roza. Just know this, I like you. You're important to me, very very important. Seeing you smile lights up my whole world, and when you're in danger, I feel like everything is falling apart. I'd do anything to stand by your side. You complete me Roza. Will you forgive me?"

I didn't know why I was ever angry at Dimitri. He was the sweetest, most romantic man I knew. Besides, we had our date tomorrow, and I was really looking forward to that. A world where I was mad at Dimitri was never complete.

"Of course I forgive you." I snuggled my head into his chest and sighed. "We still have date tomorrow right?"

"Yes Roza, we do."

I smiled up at him. He returned my smile and pulled me closer. I sighed as our lips pressed together. It had been to long since I had kissed him. Being angry with Dimitri really wasn't going to work out in the future. Dimitri pressed me against the counter as our tongues began to wrestle for dominance.

"Whoa don't swallow her Dimka!" Viktoria laughed.

"Really Viktoria?! You come at the worst possible moment!" I said. She interupted my fun time with Dimitri's face!

"Hey, I jsut saved you from going down Dimitri's throat."

"Well I was enjoying the process!" I snapped back.

Dimitri just rolled his eyes at the us. "Viktoria you can call off the plan."

What plan?

"Um, what plan?" I asked him.

Dimitri blushed. "Viktoria helped me come up with a whole plan to win you back before tomorrow."

I grinned. That was the sweetest thing ever! He actually made a whole plan to win me over. No guy had ever gone through that much trouble. To them I was a hit it and quit it. It felt refreshing knowing that Dimitri was willing to fight for me.

"Well, you won me over." I said before kissing him and smiling again. My mood had increased knowing that I once again had Dimitri by my side.

* * *

**Thanks for all the follows, reviews, and favorites! You guys are amazing!**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Действительно Виктория, вы собираетесь отдать его!- Really Viktoria, you're going to give it away!**

**Да заткнись-Oh shut up!**

**Roza, Вы всегда будете моим. Даже если я не говорю это сейчас, вы всегда будете в моем сердце. Вы заполняете меня, заставить меня полно. Как я могу не хотите ли?- Roza, you'll always be mine. Even if I don't say it now, you'll always be in my heart. You fill me, make me complete. How can I not want you?**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**THANKS TO:**

**Nellyrose1994**

**chyterry**

**JordanJas**

**LovelySound**

**XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX**

**_REVIEW PLEASE! I WOULD LIKE MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! THANKS!_**

_**-BREEBH14**_


	21. Chapter 18

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review PLEASE! I would like it if I had more reviews for this story. Thanks for sticking with me even though I'm the suckiest person ever! JK! Sorry for all the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors! I'm only human and writing this to the best of my ability. **

**If anyone has an idea for either of my stories, pm me! I'll see if I can put it in or not and I'll give credit of course!**

**I now write another story: As Long As You're Here. It's a Vampire Academy RosexDimitri! Check it out please! Here's the summary:**

**Summary:**

**Rose and Dimitri have been best friends ever since elementary school. They went to the same schools and always hung out together. Now Rose and Dimitri live together in an apartment in New York. Rose owns a cafe and Dimitri is a lawyer. With the arrival of a dare, Rose and Dimitri's friendship will be tested. How far will the lines stretch before they both snap? **

**This story has no relation to the movie Friends With Benefits. There shall be no references to that movie. I wrote this story because all of the Friends with Benefits stories were about the actual movie and that annoyed me. **

**-BREEBH14**

* * *

_**ROSE POV**_

_I grinned. That was the sweetest thing ever! He actually made a whole plan to win me over. No guy had ever gone through that much trouble. To them I was a hit it and quit it. It felt refreshing knowing that Dimitri was willing to fight for me._

_"Well, you won me over." I said before kissing him and smiling again. My mood had increased knowing that I once again had Dimitri by my side._

* * *

ROSE POV

I parked at the studio and got out of the car. Abe was the president of Mazur Studios, and I was his leading artist. Today, I had to record a new song that I wrote last month. The music was finally perfected and today I could start recording them.

"I can't believe that I'm about to enter Mazur Studios! This is freaking amazing!" Viktoria squealed in my ear.

"You're really here." I laughed.

"Thank you for taking us Roza." Olena said. "You must have such a busy schedule-"

"It's no problem Olena. Not at all."

I opened the door to the studio. Alberta, my manager and godmother, sat on the couch in the lobby.

"Hey Rose. Who are your friends?"

"Hey Alberta. This is Dimitri, my new guardian"-_and kinda boyfriend_- "and his family. That's Olena, Sonya, Karolina, Viktoria, Paul, Zoya, and Yeva. They're from Russia."

"Hello, and welcome to California! I'm Alberta, Roses manager and godmother. Nice to meet you all."she smiled. "Are you ready to record Rose?"

"Yep. When will the chorus be here?"

"They are scheduled to arrive at one, so we have an hour to record anything that is ready. Is that good?"

"Perfect." I turned to the Belikovs. "Abe has a playground for kids if you want to stay there. It's on ground level. There's a spa on the fifth floor if you want to stop there. If you get hungry there's a cafeteria on the ground floor and a lounge next to it. Just tell them that you're with me. I also have a kitchen next to my studio if you want to just stay and eat up there. I'm on the eighth floor. Is that cool?"

"That is perfect Roza. Thank you for all of your hospitality!" Olena grinned.

"You're welcome. Alright, let's get to work." I went to the elevator and pressed the eight button. "Where is everyone going?"

"Paul, Zoya, and I are going to stop by the playground, if that's alright." Karolina informed me.

"Viktoria and I are going to the studio with you." Dimitri said.

"Okay," I nodded. "Sonya, Yeva, and Olena, where are you guys going to be?"

"I want to go to the spa." Sonya said. Olena and Yeva nodded, agreeing with her decision.

I turned back towards the elevator and pressed 5. "Karolina, the playground is just on the other side of those bushes. I'll be done at two. You can come up anytime."

She smiled at me before taking an excited Paul and sleeping Zoya to the playground. The rest of us piled in the elevator. First it stopped on floor five and we waved to Olena, Sonya, and Yeva. After a minute, the elevator dinged on floor 8. We all stepped out into the hallway. My studio was to the left and Abe's office was to the right. We all headed to wards the studio. Mason, my sound engineer, was checking the equipment. He smiled when I walked in. When I first started to work here, Mase had a huge crush on me- and I still didn't think that he was over it.

"Hey Rose!" he said eagerly while enveloping me in a bear hug. "Who are your _friends_?"

I noticed that he glared at Dimitri when he said friends. '_Yep, definitely not over me.'_

"This is Viktoria and her brother Dimi-"

Dimitri interupted, "I'm Dimitri, Rose's guardian." He stuck his hand out and Mason grabbed it. Dimitri smiled and I saw Mase flinch a bit before he let go.

"Hey." he mumbeld,sounding defeated. '_Aw, poor boy_.'

"Okay Rose, so today we're recording _'Starry Eyed'_. When the chorus gets here we're recording _'Don't Say A Word'_. That good?" Alberta asked me.

"That's perfect Alberta! I'm so excited." I agreed.

"Me too! I can't wait to see how you do it! And I'll get hear it live! How cool is that?!" Viktoria squealed. I jsut laughed at her energy.

"You two can sit in the lounge chairs by Mason. The kitchen is in the next room. Help yourselves."

They both nodded, so I went into the sound booth and started my vocal exercises. When I finished, I gave Mase the thumbs up and put on my headphones.

"Ready Rose?" he asked through the mic.

I nodded and he started the music to _'Starry Eyed'_. I took a breath and began to sing.

_Oh, oh, starry eyed_  
_Hit, hit, hit, hit, hit me with lightning_

_Handlebars, and then I let go, let go for anyone_  
_Take me in, and throw out my heart and get a new one_

Dimitri and Viktoria were staring at me with awe written over their faces. I just raised my eyebrows and continued to sing.

_Next thing we're touching_  
_You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning_  
_Ahhh_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_  
_And everybody goes_  
_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_  
_And my body goes_  
_Whoa oh oh ah ah_  
_Whoa oh oh ah ah_  
_Whoa oh oh_

_So we burst into colors, colors and carousels,_  
_Fall head first like paper planes in playground games_

_Next thing we're touching_  
_You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning_  
_Ahhhh_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_  
_And everybody goes_  
_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_  
_And my body goes_  
_Whoa oh oh ah ah_  
_Whoa oh oh ah ah_  
_Whoa oh oh_

_Next thing we're touching [x8]_

_Hit me with lightning_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_  
_And everybody goes_  
_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_  
_And my body goes [x2]_

_whoa oh oh ah ah [x3]_

I finally finished the song. Mason stopped playing the music.

"Good job Rose, thanks. As usual, it won't need a lot of editing or re-recording." Alberta said.

"Editing!? That was freaking perfect!" Viktoria screamed.

"Thanks." I took a bottle of water out of the fridge in the kitchen. "Dimitri, Viktoria, you guys want anything?"

"No thanks Roza, I'm fine." Dimitri replied.

"Do you have any Coke?"

"Yeah." I grabbed a Coke out of the fridge and made my way back into the studio. Alberta and Mason were sitting as at the soundboard, listening to the song.

"For now, we're going to keep moving and record the other songs. We can do whatever needs to be done tommorow."

I sat down next to Viktoria and handed her the Coke. For the next thirty minutes, we changed bits and pieces of Starry Eyed. I wanted it to be perfect for my fans. They didn't dserve anything else but that.

A knock on the door sounded throughout the room. We were sitting around, just waiting until one o'clock. It was 1:50, but we were being a bit lazy about walking to the chorus room.

"Come in." I called.

Abe's assistant, Natalie, entered. "The chorus is waiting in the room Rose."

"Oh they're early! Great!" I squealed. I was really ecited about 'Don't Say A Word'. I think that it's going to be really successful.

We gathered our things and made our way to the chorus room. Thirty women stood in the chorus booth with the music in their hands. I was paying them $2,000 each. They were my background for the song. I introduced myself and stepped into my booth. I waited for the leadies to give me their thumbs up and then gave Mason a thumbs up so he could start the music.

If you'd never said anything  
If you'd never said anything  
If you never, If you never  
If you never, If you'd never said anything

If you never, if you never  
Ohhhh  
If you never, if you never  
Ohhhh  
If you never, if you never  
Ohhhh  
If you never, if you never

Here it is in my hands  
In my veins, and overlands  
It spreads like fire, seeking air  
To pull me in, my own funfair  
Won't you come, won't you come  
Won't you come, just don't say a word  
Won't you come, won't you come  
Won't you come, just don't say a word

If you never, if you never  
Just don't say a word  
If you never, if you never  
Just don't say a word

I'm more alive I've ever been  
So now I give you all my sins  
I've chosen you, I've chosen you  
But don't say a word

And if I save us, and I fall down  
I will leave your words behind now  
If you never, held me under, if you never hear my thunder

If you never, if you never  
Ohhhh  
If you never, if you never  
Ohhhh  
If you never, if you never  
Just don't say a word

I waited until the last beats of the song ended before running out of the booth. "That wa AMAZING!" I told the choir. "Really thank you guys so much, and I'll make sure that you all receive your money by tomorrow."

They thanked me and left the room. I was finnaly finished and sat down next to Viktoria and Dimitri.

"That was very beautiful Roza." Dimitri said.

I blushed and smiled in return.

"Rose, I'm going to work on this a little over the weekend and it should be ready on monday. Just come in and listen to it." Mason said.

"Okay." I got up and left the room, with Viktoria and Dimitri following. We met the rest of the Belikovs in the lobby. We piled into my car and after stopping at McDonald's for lunch, I drove us home. That's when I remembered.

Today was Friday.

Tonight, I had a date with Dimitri.

* * *

**SORRY FOR TAKING SOOOOOO LONG! I KNOW I'M HORRIBLE! BUT REVIEW!**

**THE FOLLOWING SONGS AND LYRICS BELONG TO ELLIE GOULDING! I WISH IT WAS MINE, BUT SADLY, I AM NOT ELLIE GOULDING!**

**-STARRY EYED**

**-DON'T SAY A WORD**

**Thanks for all the follows, reviews, and favorites! You guys are amazing!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**THANKS TO:**

_**Tayloranne(Guest)**_

_**internalblond(Guest)**_

_**Nellyrose1994**_

_**XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX**_

_**123hereigo456**_

_**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**_

_**Mitchie(Guest)**_

_**LovelySound**_

_**shadow-kissed angel**_

_**Treeface3**_

**_REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!_**

_**-BREEBH14**_


	22. Chapter 19

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review PLEASE! I would like it if I had more reviews for this story. Thanks for sticking with me even though I'm the suckiest person ever! JK! Sorry for all the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors! I'm only human and writing this to the best of my ability. **

**If anyone has an idea for either of my stories, pm me! I'll see if I can put it in or not and I'll give credit of course!**

**I now write another story: As Long As You're Here. It's a Vampire Academy RosexDimitri! Check it out please! Here's the summary:**

**Summary:**

**Rose and Dimitri have been best friends ever since elementary school. They went to the same schools and always hung out together. Now Rose and Dimitri live together in an apartment in New York. Rose owns a cafe and Dimitri is a lawyer. With the arrival of a dare, Rose and Dimitri's friendship will be tested. How far will the lines stretch before they both snap? **

**This story has no relation to the movie Friends With Benefits. There shall be no references to that movie. I wrote this story because all of the Friends with Benefits stories were about the actual movie and that annoyed me. **

**-BREEBH14**

* * *

_ROSE POV_

_"Okay." I got up and left the room, with Viktoria and Dimitri following. We met the rest of the Belikovs in the lobby. We piled into my car and after stopping at McDonald's for lunch, I drove us home. That's when I remembered._

_Today was Friday._

_Tonight, I had a date with Dimitri._

* * *

**DIMITRI POV**

My date with Roza was tonight. On the outside I was cool and collected. The inside Dimitri was freaking out. I planned to cook a traditional Russian dinner for her at the gazebo in the backyard. I didn't want to take her out in public yet. She might not feel comfortable on a date with me when everyone was watching her. I wanted Roza to be relaxed. I was in the kitche, making sure that I had all of the ingredients.

"Dimka, calm down. Roza is going to love it. Even though we just met, I can tell that Roza is a nice and caring young lady," Mama said, patting my shoulder.

"Thanks mama. Do you know where she is?"

"Yes Dimka, she's upstairs fretting about what to wear." Viktoria said, coming into the kitchen. "Can you please give her a hint?"

I thought about it. "Tell her to wear something she can relax in. A simple dress will do. But why is she getting ready so early? We have three hours until our date."

Viktoria scoffed. "Dimka you're such a man. It takes at least three for a girl to look even presentable. Right now, we're going for gorgeous!"

I stared at her dumbly. My Roza was already gorgeous. Hell! She was beautiful. An angel. _My_ angel.

"Tell Roza that I think that she is the most beautiful woman in the world. No one can compare to her beauty. It's inside and out. Make sure she knows that I said that."

Viktoria grinned widely and skipped upstairs to deliver my message. I began to prepare dinner. I decided to make Shashlik _(meat skewers, similar to Shish Kebab.)_, black bread, and Kalduny _(stuffed dumplings)_. I hoped that Roza loved the food of my country. I wanted her to enjoy herself on the date, and hopefully we would have many more to come.

* * *

**ROSE POV**

I sat on my bed trying to decide what to wear. It was between a Red Herring Pink Striped Sun Dress and a Victoria's Secret Coral Knife Pleated Maxi Dress. So far, I wanted to wear my maxi dress. I thought that my coral t-strap sandals would match perfectly with the dress. Confident in my outfit, I set out my nude underwear set and headed to the shower. My nerves began to build as I realized what was going to happen. I was going on a date with Dimitri Belikov. What if he wanted to kiss me? What if he wanted sex? I wasn't sure if I could do that yet. It had been a long time since I had even let a man, besides my father and guards, touch me. If Dimitri wanted to have sex with me, I didn't know what I would do.

"One step at a time Rose. One step at a time," I muttered while stepping out of the shower.

I put on my outfit and sat down at the vanity. Deciding to go mostly natural, I just put on eyeliner, mascara, blush, and nude lip gloss. I stared at myself in the full length mirror, deciding if I was worth it. There were millions of girls that were just as beautiful as I was, and had way less drama in there life. With me, Dimitri was stuck with the swarms of reporters, and having no privacy. I didn't want him to have to deal with that, but he insisted that I was worth it.

"Roza you look beautiful!"

I turned around to see Olena and Viktoria at my door, staring at me in awe.

"Thank you Olena," I blushed. People had complimented me before, but it sounded much more comforting coming from Olena's mouth.

"You're welcome dear. Dimitri is ready and is waiting for you. He asked me to escort you downstairs."

I smiled and followed Olena downstairs. I assumed Dimitri would be waiting for me, but I was wrong.

"Uh... Olena? Where is Dimitri?"

"Oh he's outside, in the backyard. Why don't you go ask him what's taking so long?" she grinned.

I nervously smiled back and went out the back door. I gasped as I saw the twinkiling lights decorating my gazebo. Soft music played in the background. Dimitri stood at the entrance, dressed in a suit. He had a bouquet of roses in his hands. Tears threatened to escape my eyes as I slowly approached him.

"Dimitri, what is all of this?"

He just smiled at me. "Roza, I wanted to show you a piece of me that few women ever see. I'm not the most open person but there's something about you that makes me feel like I can tell you anything. I love that feeling. I cherish it, and if I can only have it with you, then so be it."

By now, the tears had fallen down my face. Dimitri was the sweetest man I knew. I grabbed his face and brought his lips to mine. The kiss was passionate and sweet. I gladly let his sweet tongue explore my mouth. Beofre things could go even farther, Dimitri pulled back and rested my forehead against his.

"I would like you to taste the food."

I chuckled and moved towards the gazebo. Dimitri had set up a table with candles and wine glasses. Next to the table was a portable tray that had many covered dishes on it. Dimitri pulled my chair out for me as I moved to sit.

"So what are we eating Comrade?"

"Well Roza," he said sitting down, "I wanted you to taste some of the traditional food from my country. Is that alright?"

I jsut nodded. "You cooked all of this?"

Dimitri smiled and nodded at me. "Would you like to eat?"

I smiled excitedly. Dimitri always went to the end of the Earth for me. He picked up a tray and set out some meat on skewers.

"Is this Shish Kebab?" I asked, picking one up and examining it. There was meat and what looked like peppers, but I couldn't be sure.

"It's Shashlik. It is similar to a shish kebab. It has beef and red bell peppers. I hope you like it."

I stared at the food. After a minute, I decided to take a small bite. Dimitri watched me in anticipation.

"Well? How is it?"

"This is amazing!" I gushed. "Dimitri, I didn't know you could cook!"

He blushed. "I dabble in the kitchen. "

"No, this is more than dabbling, this is expert level. What else are we eating?"

Dimitri laughed at my eagerness before opening another covered dish. "This is Kalduny. It's similar to a dumpling. It's stuffed with meat and mushrooms."

I picked one up with my fork and bit into it. Once again, a delicious taste filled my mouth as I chewed the "dumpling." As I chewed, Dimitri pulled out another tray.

"I wanted to save this one for last. It's black bread. My mother makes it everyday back home."

I bit into the bread. "Holy shit Dimitri! This is amazing!"

Dimitri laughed at my outburst as he bit into his own piece of black bread. "It _is_ amazing isn't?"

We sat at the table for most of the night, talking about our lives. I told Dimitri about my life before I became 'Rose Hathaway.' In return he told me about his life in Russia. Pretty soon, the night and our date was over. Dimitri escorted me back to my room. We both stood at the door, unsure of what to say.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Dimitri," I said shyly.

"I did too Roza," he smiled.

I suddenly remembered my thoughts while I was getting ready for the date. _Did I want to have sex with Dimitri?_ After everything with _him_, was I ready? Something spoke up inside of me. I couldn't let my past stop me from loving in the present and future. Did I love Dimitri? I had only known him for a few weeks; was it possible to fall in love that fast? If I didn't love Dimitri, I sure did have strong feelings for him. With that, I opened my door and invited Dimitri in. Even if we didn't have sex, I would still love to see him in the same bed as me.

I removed my shoes and sat on the edge of my bed. Dimtri sat on the couch across from me. For awhile we both just stared at eachother, no words coming from either of us. Dimitri reached out and cupped my face in his hands. I smiled. We both leaned forward until our lips met. I moaned into Dimtiri's mouth as the kiss intensified. Dimitri took that opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues moved with each other. Dimitri groaned and nudged me backwards. I laid on the bed with Dimitri hovering over me. His hands squeezed my hips as my roamed his back. Eventually, Dimitri's shirt disappeared. My hands touched everywhere they could manage, his abs, chest, biceps, anywhere. After minutes of kissing, Dimitri pulled back.

"Roza, are you sure you want to do this?"

I stared into his eyes, trying to find a reason that would make me say no.

"Yes."

* * *

**DON'T WORRY, THERE WILL BE A SEX SCENE! I PROMISE! WHO DOESN'T LOVE A GOOD ONE! (AND A NAKED RUSSIAN GOD! ;) )**

**SORRY FOR TAKING SOOOOOO LONG! I HAVE AP AND HONORS ASSIGNMENTS! SAD FACE :((((( I KNOW I'M HORRIBLE! **

**BUT REVIEW!**

**Thanks for all the follows, reviews, and favorites! You guys are amazing!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**THANKS TO:**

_**rupunzel0703**_

_**RozaNessa(Guest)**_

_**Rachael(Guest)**_

_**Jennifer(Guest)**_

_**123hereigo456**_

_**lovefreely02**_

_**AlexaTorrez**_

_**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**_

_**peggy(Guest)**_

_**JordanJas**_

**_REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!_**

_**-BREEBH14**_


End file.
